


Crushing You

by CuddlesandChocolateCake



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Mor, English Rhysand, F/M, Fluff, French Feyre, I need more Feyre x Mor friendship in my life, Language Barrier, So here you go!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesandChocolateCake/pseuds/CuddlesandChocolateCake
Summary: "Quand elle l’avait fui, elle était dans un tel état de terreur qu'elle ne faisait pas attention quand elle était arrivée à la gare de Palais, quand elle avait demandé le billet de train le moins cher disponible : un aller-simple pour Prythian. Où ils parlaient anglais. Seulement anglais."Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand Feyre se trouve toute seule dans une ville dont elle ne parle pas la langue commune ? Elle ne sait pas, mais peut-être qu'un beau étranger puisse l'aider ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enfin, j'ai fini ! Je travaillais sur cet oeuvre depuis janvier, donc vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me rend heureux de le publier enfin. Merci du fond du coeur à Michelle, ma relectrice et ma délivrance, sans qui cette histoire n'existera pas. J'espère que ça vous plairez et je m'excuse en avance pour toutes erreurs que j'ai fait (y compris ce synopsis). Bonne lecture !
> 
> NB: This is the first time I've ever written a story of any length in French, so be kind, please. I hope you enjoy!

_ Next Stop, Prythian Station. Prochaine arrêt, Station Prythian.  _

Feyre se réveilla brusquement alors que le train commençait à ralentir, les freins criant en annonçant leur arrêt devant le quai surpeuplé. Frottant les yeux et mettant à l’épaule son sac à dos — qui pesait beaucoup trop peu — elle descendit le train avec les autres passagers et alla … où, elle n'était pas certaine.

Ses souvenirs d'hier étaient fragmenté et ils lui revinrent lentement, en morceaux flous. Mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour les récupérer, ces morceaux éparpillés de mémoire. Elle n'eut aucun désir de revivre les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Feyre ne l’avait pas voulu l'admettre — l'avait nié pendant un certain temps — mais elle aurait dû le prévoir. Une autre dispute stupide, un autre cri du cœur ignoré et Tamlin avait eu une crise de colère comme Feyre n’avait jamais vu. Elle se souvenait de la douleur brûlant sur sa joue et l’expression livide et impitoyable de son copain, le son de la porte claquant derrière lui, laissant Feyre, pleurant sur le sol de son appartement. 

Quand elle l’avait fui, elle était dans un tel état de terreur qu'elle ne faisait pas attention quand elle était arrivée à la gare de Palais, quand elle avait demandé le billet de train le moins cher disponible : un aller-simple pour Prythian. Où ils parlaient anglais.  _ Seulement _ anglais. 

Maintenant, alors qu'elle serpenta sans but la gare, la gravité de sa décision téméraire laissa un énorme poids dans l’estomac. Elle était complètement, parfaitement perdue : les panneaux étaient indéfrichables, les annonces étaient inintelligibles et personne ne pouvait l'aider quand elle n'était pas capable de leur dire ce qui n’allait pas. 

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant qu'elle marchait sur une rue presque déserte (sur laquelle elle n'eut aucune idée comment elle se retrouva), elle remarqua une fenêtre illuminée, sous laquelle pendait un panneau en bois avec un nom peint sur le front.  _ Rita’s. _ Enfin, trop épuisé pour continuer à marcher et un peu soulagé d’avoir trouvé quelque part pour se reposer, Feyre décida d’entrer ce petit bar non remarquable et s'assit à une table, prenant quelques moments pour recueillir ses pensées erratiques.

Fouillant dans son sac, Feyre trouva un petit sac d'arachides qu'elle avait volé du train et considéra essayer de commander un breuvage. Mais elle ne regarda le menu qu’une seule fois avant de décider qu'il ne valut pas l'humiliation d'essayer de traduire, ou de prononcer, n'importe quel entre eux. Alors, elle sortit son portable et envoya un message à ses sœurs pour leur dire où elle était. Et qu'elle ne revenait pas. 

Les larmes remplirent soudainement ses yeux, mais ne déversèrent pas. Elle était gênée et frustrée, et elle comprit enfin le véritable désespoir de sa situation : elle se trouvait dans une ville étrangère sans moyen ou désir de revenir chez elle, et nulle part où aller. Une ville de cacophonie où même les tâches les plus simples se rendaient impossible sans la capacité de parler la langue commune. Feyre ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue dans sa vie. 

Absorbée comme elle était dans ses pensées misérables, elle n'aperçût pas l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit accroupit à côté d'elle pour remarquer :

— You look like you could use a drink.

Quand elle sursauta, il ria doucement. Elle tourna pour lui donner un regard noir — à la fois pour se moquer d'elle et en frustration de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Mais son indignation disparut temporairement quand elle lui fit face.

Cet homme était le plus beau de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir, dans n’importe quelle ville soit étrangère ou familière. Des cheveux noirs bleutés tombaient sur son front et Feyre avait envie de les repousser alors qu’une mèche foncée pendaient près de ses yeux. Ses yeux _ … _ elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ils étaient d’un bleu si sombre qu’ils paraissaient violet dans la lumière faible du bar et ils pétillaient d’amusement tandis qu’il la regardait. Ses lèvres se tordirent à côté dans un petit sourire qui n’avait rien à voir avec son manque de compréhension et tout à voir avec le fait que Feyre se retrouva prise en train de regarder ses lèvres.  _ Merde _ .

— No, thank you, affirma-t-elle avec autant de dignité qu'elle put, surtout étant donné que ces mots-là constituaient la plupart de son vocabulaire anglais. 

L'homme haussa les sourcils avec curiosité, puis il se releva dans un mouvement fluide. Il sembla considérer s'en aller, laissant Feyre à sa misère, mais ses yeux contractèrent d'une façon soucieuse et il demanda doucement :

— Are you alright? Can I get you anything? 

Elle ne répondit pas, puisqu’elle ne put pas répondre, et elle vit le moment qu'il comprit enfin la raison pour son silence stupéfait.

— Do you speak English? demanda-t-il doucement.

Bien que les mots individuels étaient, encore, un mystère pour elle, d'après le ton de sa voix, Feyre saisit sa question. 

— French, murmura-t-elle, essayant de disparaître dans son embarras. 

— Je parle français … un petit-peu, répondit-il. 

Impatience, ridicule, peut-être une pitié tiède : c'étaient les seules choses auxquelles qu'elle attendait. Pas ça. Caché sur son sourire charmeur, Feyre vit même un peu de timidité dans son regard. Et malgré le jour misérable qu'elle avait souffert, elle fit un petit sourire à l’homme en réponse.  

— Pas beaucoup, amenda-t-il en levant ses mains devant lui, s’excusant. 

Mais c’était un tel miracle d'avoir entendu même quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle dans cet endroit énormément nouveau que ça ne fut pas d'importance s'il parlait couramment ou s'il savait seulement « un petit-peu ».

Également timide, Feyre tenta une réponse. 

— No English, força-t-elle, grimaçant à la façon dont son accent épais déformait les mots étranges. 

Il sourit grandement et elle ne put pas dire s'il rit d’elle, mais ça ne fut pas d'importance — pas avec le sourire éblouissant qu'il envoyait dans sa direction. Il tendit la main. 

— I'm … Je m'appelle Rhysand.

— Feyre, répondit-elle en prenant sa main bronzée. 

— Feyre … 

Il le répéta quelques fois, comme s’il le goûtait, et la façon dont il disait son nom dans son accent étrange et sa voix soyeuse fit Feyre frissonner. 

— Enchantée, mademoiselle.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et Feyre souffla un rire.  _ Tout le charmeur, cet homme. _

Puis elle eut une pensée tentative. Maintenant qu'il — Rhysand — savait qu'elle n'était pas une locale, peut-être qu’il pourrait l'aider à s'orienter. Peut-être qu’il pourrait la diriger vers un hôtel dans lequel elle put rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé une résidence plus permanente, ou un emploi. 

_ Un emploi. _ La peur l’inonda à nouveau en considérant l'impossibilité de trouver un emploi quand elle ne pouvait pas parler, lire ou écrire en anglais. Elle respira profondément, un effort pour se calmer.  _ Un pas après l'autre. Tout d'abord, trouver quelque part pour dormir. _

Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, rien n’en sortit — seulement un petit « euh … ». Rhysand pencha la tête, toujours patient pendant qu'elle chercha les bons mots ; mais après un peu trop de temps et rien à montrer, elle décida de renoncer tout ce qui reste de sa dignité et, au lieu de cela, mima dormir, plaçant les paumes ensemble et restant la joue sur les mains comme s'ils étaient un oreiller. 

C'était manifestement évident que Rhysand essayait de ne pas rire, mais, Dieu merci, il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle demandait. Après un moment pensif, il leva un doigt —  _ une seconde  _ — et retraita derrière le comptoir du bar. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu deviner à quoi il faisait, il retourna avec une chope de bière tenue d'une main et une feuille de papier avec des coordonnées dans l'autre. Il les remit à elle, qui hocha la tête pour le remercier et elle se demanda, peut-être avec un peu d'espoir, si le numéro écrit par une main élégante était le sien.

— Unfortunately, no, il se lamenta avec un sourire un peu arrogant, répondant à sa question silencieuse. C'est … il mordit la lèvre, le geste aussi attachant qu'il tira un petit rire de Feyre. C’est mon amie. Elle est gentille. Elle a un … bed ?

Feyre sourit en triomphe quand elle attrapa le mot élusif. Même si elle l'avait seulement comprit après que Rhysand copia son imitation enfantine de dormir, posant sa tête sur ses mains, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. 

— Elle a un  _ lit _ , corrigea-t-elle, essayant de ne pas apparaître aussi timide qu'elle ne le sentait. Ses yeux violets étincelaient alors qu'il le répéta. 

— Elle a un gentil petit lit, essaya-t-il.

Feyre avala un rire et regarda le papier avec gratitude, puis revint à l'homme.

— Elle parle un petit-peu en français, aussi, ajouta-t-il. More than me, anyway.

Hochant la tête, Feyre ajouta les informations de contact à son portable … puis l’écran noircit.  _ Fantastique.  _ Soupirant, elle éteignit silencieusement l'appareil, inutile dans son état à présent.  _ Tout comme moi,  _ pensa-t-elle âprement. Sans hésitation, Rhysand enleva le sien de sa poche. Pour un moment, Feyre pensa qu’il allait lui prêter son portable, la forçant de parler à cette étrangère. Mais, à son soulagement extrême, Rhysand tapa sur l’écran quelques fois et fit l'appel lui-même. 

Feyre écouta, mais c’était quasiment futile car le seul mot qu'elle reconnaissait était son propre nom. Donc elle sirota sa boisson en silence pendant qu'elle attendait. La bière avait bon goût (même si c'était un peu dilué) et elle le bu avec appréciation — à la fois pour le breuvage et pour la gentillesse spontanée de cet homme. En vérité, elle ne savait pas si c'était judicieux de faire confiance à un étranger si volontiers et dans un tel endroit inconnu, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent, elle n'avait pas d'espoir et elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle n’avait nulle part où aller, non plus. Elle espéra, alors, que sa confiance n'était pas mal placée. 

Après qu'il raccrocha le portable, Rhysand expliqua en français hésitant qu'il avait obtenu une chambre pour elle et Feyre lui força de se répéter deux fois quand il lui assura qu’elle n’aurait pas à payer.  _ J'ai sûrement mal compris.  _

— Free. Gratuit. No money. Nothing. I promise, il insista en mettant une main sur la poitrine avec un air dramatique.  _ Il est sérieux … _ elle pensa, ébahi.

— T-thank you, bégaya-t-elle, espérant qu'elle transmettait sa gratitude malgré son anglais pitoyable. 

— De rien, répondit-il gracieusement.

Il eut un air contemplatif pour un seul moment, avant qu'un sourire espiègle fleurit sur son visage et il commença à parler, trop vite pour qu'elle pût suivre. 

— I think you’ll like my cousin; you seem like you’d get along well with her. You have to come back here, though. It’d be a shame if I never got to see your pretty face again. 

De son côté, Feyre n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dit, et elle était sûr que Rhysand était conscient de cela. Mais il ne montra aucune inclinaison qu'il alla traduire son petit soliloque pour elle, ses yeux violets insolites dansant.  _ Bien _ , elle pensa.  _ S’il veut jouer à ce petit jeu là … _

Son visage restait indifférent pendant qu’elle enchaîna quelques phrases en français rapide.

— Malgré le fait que tu sois super arrogant, je suis quand même heureuse de m'avoir retrouvé ici et je vais absolument retourner — même si la bière a été médiocre. De plus, t’es bien plus attrayant que personne n'a le droit d'être et je pense qu'il est manifestement injuste que tu arrives à être si arrogant et si beau en même temps. 

Elle se souvint tardivement que, contrairement à elle, il aurait pu comprendre au moins un peu de ce qu'elle a dit. Mais malgré son expression amusée, il sembla quand même suffisamment confus qu’elle soupçonna qu'il était toujours ignorant du contenu de son commentaire irréfléchi.  _ Merci à Dieu. _

Après avoir fini sa boisson un peu plus tard, parfois s'engageant dans une conversation entrecoupé avec Rhysand — une grande partie nécessitant un jeu bizarre de charades — ils appelèrent un taxi pour amener Feyre à l'endroit où se trouvait l'amie de Rhysand et son « gentil petit lit ». Avant qu'elle ait pu protester, le conducteur de taxi a été payé ; et avec un dernier sourire en coin et un signe de la main, elle se laissa être emmener vers la ville baignée d'étoiles, sentant un  _ petit-peu  _ moins perdue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez !

Après dix minutes en voiture, partageant un silence somnolent avec le conducteur, ils tournèrent vers une belle rue bordée d'arbres et arrivèrent ensuite à une maison de ville charmante et couverte de lierre. Sa taille modeste ne masquait pas son luxe : des fleurs violettes et blanches poussaient dans des paniers sur les balcons des quatre fenêtres voûtées et un beau portail de fer forgé restait entre Feyre et la maison. Elle remercia le conducteur et quitta l'auto, s’agrippant à son sac comme sa vie en dépendait.

Le portail ne fit pas de bruit en ouvrant et elle monta silencieusement les escaliers en pierre vers la porte d'entrée. Prenant une grande respire, elle leva la main lentement et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit juste avant sa première frappe sur le bois sculpté.

Une jeune femme apparut devant elle, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles, et elle lui accueillit à l'intérieur sans hésitation. Cheveux dorés chutèrent en boucles sur son dos et elle lui évalua avec des yeux doux et marron. Dirigeant Feyre dans l'antichambre de la maison, elle alluma la lumière, baignant le petit espace dans une lueur jaune. C'était à ce moment que Feyre aperçut que la femme portait des pyjamas, un ensemble parsemé avec de petits cœurs bleu-foncé. _Elle doit être environ le même âge que moi,_ pensa-t-elle, _donc comment est-ce que c'est qu'elle gère cet …_

— Welcome to my home! annonça-t-elle grandement, puis traduisit rapidement, Bienvenue chez moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que Rhys t'a dit, commença-t-elle, mais je parle français couramment, donc c'est une chose de moins à te soucier. J'ai préparé une chambre pour toi en haut. Je m'appelle Morrigan, mais s'il te plaît appelle-moi Mor.

Elle tendit une main.

Feyre pouvait seulement la regarder, bouche bée, pendant qu’elle parlait en français sans effort, son accent n'étant pas très différent que le sien. Elle échappa de sa transe un moment plus tard, acceptant et serrant la main offerte.

— Dieu merci, exhala-t-elle avec un sourire incertain, son soulagement accablant. Je m'appelle Feyre, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

Sans un autre mot, seulement un sourire amical (sinon un peu amusé), Mor prit son bras et elles montèrent un escalier, marchèrent à travers un couloir bleu bordé des appliqués multicolores et entrèrent une grande chambre. Des rideaux translucides verts-sauges étaient tirés pour laisser voir les pots de lilas qu'elle a vu plus tôt et le clair de lune brillant filtra par les fenêtres hautes, ouvertes pour laisser entrer la brise fraîche de la nuit. La chambre était décorée avec les nuances de blanc et vert pâle et tous les meubles étaient faites de bois foncé. Feyre effondra presque quand ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur l'énorme lit peluche — recouvert d'une quantité folle de couettes et couvertures et coussins.

Mor disparut pendant quelques minutes, donnant Feyre l’occasion de regarder autour d'elle à sa nouvelle chambre ; et quand elle retourna, c'était avec un pyjama soigneusement plié et une tasse de thé en main.

— Merci beaucoup, dit Feyre, prenant les articles et les mettant sur la table à côté du lit.

Mais quelque chose lui inquiétait — la suspicion ou la curiosité, elle ne sut pas. Elle ne voulait pas offenser son hôte plus-que-gracieuse, mais … elle devrait savoir. Dégageant sa gorge, elle demanda craintivement :

— Pourquoi … pourquoi aider une étrangère ?

Il n'était pas souvent que Feyre était à l'extrémité réceptrice d'une telle gentillesse et certainement pas sans une intention cachée.

— C'est mon plaisir, dit Mor simplement, ne paraissant pas le moindrement offensée. C'est dur, naviguer une ville tout neuf, notamment quand tu ne parles pas la langue. Je me souviens comment c'était quand j'étudiais à l’étranger et je connais bien le sentiment d'isolation quand tu es une étrangère dans une ville que tu ne connais pas — qui ne te connaît pas. De plus, tel qu'il est, vivre ici toute seule n'est pas très amusant et je pourrais bénéficier d'un sursis de ma vie solitaire. Donc tu peux rester ici pour aussi longtemps que tu as besoin, à condition que tu acceptes d'être mon amie.

Ses yeux bruns étincelèrent et elle fit un clin d'œil.

Feyre lui fit un sourire sincère. Même si elle ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi cette femme voulut être si généreuse, Feyre sut qu’elle serait folle si elle choisirait d'être cynique au lieu de faire une nouvelle amie dans cette ville vaste et solitaire.

— D'accord, dit Feyre.

Mor fit un grand sourire rayonnant et était en train de partir quand Feyre l'arrêta.

— Que puis-je faire pour … aider ? Je peux faire des corvées — je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

— Que peux-tu faire ? Mor répéta, incrédule, comme si Feyre avait admis qu'elle prévoyait faire pousser une deuxième tête. Installe-toi. Explore la ville quand tu es prête, décide ce que tu veux faire ici, sors avec moi en occasion … prends ton temps.

Et elle avait l’air sérieuse. Mor semblait vouloir vraiment l'aider et elle ne voulait rien en retour sauf que l'amitié de Feyre. C’était singulièrement généreux et elle résolut de remercier l'homme au bar — _Rhysand_ , elle se souvint — plus tard, après qu'elle eut une bonne nuit de sommeil et de la nourriture qui ne provenait pas du transport public.

— Mor ? Feyre dit encore, plus timidement. Pourriez-vous … si vous n'êtes pas trop occupée, pourriez-vous m'enseigner un peu d'anglais ?

Feyre agrippa sa tasse de thé, cachant son visage derrière la porcelaine. Elle prit une gorgée et soupira ; le liquide était chaud et apaisant et goûtait de menthe.

— Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr, je peux t'aider. Je ne commence pas l'école avant le printemps, donc nous aurons plein de temps, Mor répondit de manière décisive, souriant comme si elle avait gagné la loterie.

— Et Mor ?

— Hm ?

Feyre sourit timidement.

— Merci beaucoup, encore. Cela ne peut pas être plus bienvenue et je pense que j'aimerais une amie, aussi.

Mor la fit un sourire à illuminer une pièce entière. Feyre n'eut aucun doute qu'elle aurait été capable de rendre n'importe qui amoureuse d'elle armée de rien sauf ce sourire.

— De rien. Je te verrai le matin. Oh, Feyre ? ajouta-t-elle après coup, un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres. N’utilise jamais « vous » avec moi. Nous sommes des amies maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Mor mit une main sur l’épaule de Feyre et retraita, passant par la porte en face de la sienne. Lorsqu’elle fit partir, Feyre, étourdie, se mit à regarder sa chambre à nouveau.

L'espace était tranquille et invitant, un répit bienvenu du nouveau monde épeurant dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Feyre jeta son sac par terre et enleva heureusement son pull et jeans en les replaçant avec le pyjama, qui était la couleur de la crème et qui était délicieusement doux.

Avant qu'elle ne grimpa dans le lit immense, elle se souvint de son portable mort et trouva son chargeur dans son sac éclaboussé de peinture, branchant-le dans le mur. L'écran alluma immédiatement, révélant quelques notifications : des messages de Nesta et Elain demandant si elle allait bien, des alertes de quelques plateformes de réseaux sociaux et un rappel que c'était l'anniversaire d'Andras le lendemain.

Après qu'elle finit de répondre aux messages de ses sœurs, elle déposa son portable face cachée sur la petite table en bois et tomba dans le lit, se pelotonnant sous le pléthore de couvertures. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps avant qu'elle se trouvait en sommeil, apporté doucement par une brise parfumé de lilas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Also, for all you Google Translate users, here's a mini French lesson! 
> 
> When Mor says, "N’utilise jamais « vous » avec moi. Nous sommes des amies maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?" what you guys get is, "Never use "you" with me. We're friends now, are not we?" (Don't mind me laughing over here...) In English, that makes absolutely no sense, but in French, there are two ways to address someone: with "tu", and with "vous". 
> 
> The first way is how you would address a friend, or someone you know well; it's more informal, and you use it to address people you're familiar with. "Vous", on the other hand, is how you say "you" to more than one person at a time (e.g., "You guys."), but it's also how you'd address someone you aren't familiar with, or someone you respect - like an elder, an authority figure, nobility (if you're that cool), or someone you don't know very well. So when Feyre addresses Mor with "vous", Mor's like "Uh, hell no. We're equals here, and friends use 'tu' with each other. So don't use 'vous' with me, ok?" 
> 
> Tl;dr: When you guys get "Don't use 'you' with me," what Mor's really saying is, "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're friends now."
> 
> ***Can someone with a better grasp on French grammar tell me if I did okay here / if this made any sense? All you lovelies using Google Translate made me curious, so I gave it a shot and figured I'd maybe clear up some possible confusion. If this makes zero sense, I am profusely sorry, and I love you all <3 Je vous aime!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est comme on dit : "Practice makes perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez !

Feyre se réveilla le lendemain matin et s’affola quand elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Le lit était trop gros, les couleurs étaient différentes, la fenêtre était sur le mauvais côté … 

Après quelques moments désorientés, ses souvenirs de la veille l’envahirent : sa dispute avec Tamlin, le long trajet en train, le bar, Rhysand et sa gentillesse inexplicable, puis Mor et son offre. 

Soupirant, elle s’accorda une dernière minute indulgente en allongeant dans le lit somptueux, fermant ses yeux et ralentissant le battement de son coeur. Ensuite, Feyre sortit de sous l’océan de couvertures et plaça ses pieds sur le tapis. 

Étouffant un bâillement, elle prit avantage de la lumière douce du matin pour examiner sa chambre comme il fallait et trouva la salle de bain adjacente. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle décida de prendre une douche et elle se servit des douzaines de savons de toutes sortes arrangés sur les étages. Ils étaient tous parfumé d’orange et de la cannelle et elle passa un long moment sous l'eau chaude, se sentant profondément comme si elle lavait à la fois son corps et son âme. Une fois qu'elle était sortie, elle se sécha avec une serviette blanche et se prélassa dans la sensation du tissu pelucheux sur sa peau. Sur le bord du matelas quand elle rentra sa chambre, serrant l’eau de ses cheveux, des leggings noirs et un chandail long et bleu restaient en attente.  _ Mor doit les avoir laissés ici quand j'étais dans la douche. _ Son coeur réchauffa. 

Trouvant aucun caché dans la pile des vêtements, elle chercha les tiroirs pour des sous-vêtements et réussit à découvrir une paire en quelques secondes. Au départ, elle se sentait hésitant à porter la lingerie appartenant à une autre femme, mais elle soupçonna que Mor n'était pas quelqu'un qui perdait son temps en s'occupant de quelque chose si insignifiant. Dans cet esprit, elle s'habilla rapidement et ne se dérangea pas avec un soutien-gorge — un autre article qui était absent. Le chandail était trop épais et sa poitrine était trop plate pour attirer d'attention. 

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, encerclant sa taille petite avec les bras. Bien que le chandail pendait un peu trop lâche sur elle, les leggings lui allaient parfaitement. Elle avait aminci assez ces derniers mois que la plupart de ses propres vêtements étaient trop grandes pour elle.  _ Alors, peut-être qu'il soit une bonne chose que je les ai laissés. Ils ne me vont plus, comme cette vie ne me va plus.  _

Cette pensée la renforça et elle partit enfin de la sécurité de la chambre et retraça ses pas de la veille, retournant à travers le couloir et descendant les escaliers, où une odeur divine la salua. Elle suivit l'arôme vers une cuisine spacieuse et bien meublé. Là, Mor bourdonnait une mélodie familiale pendant qu'elle surveilla deux poêlons d'oeufs et bacon, pain grillé déjà empilé sur une assiette à côté du four. 

— Bonjour, ma belle ! Mor chanta sans lever les yeux de la nourriture qu'elle faisait frire. 

C'était seulement après qu'elle avait glissé deux oeufs au plat parfaitement cuits sur une assiette qu'elle retourna et regarda Feyre, souriant joyeusement. 

— C'est génial d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui prendre mon petit-déjeuner, remarqua-t-elle avec un air nostalgique, puis regarda l'horloge. Déjeuner, vraiment, elle concéda, mais pour moi c’est la même chose. 

Quand Feyre suivit le regard de Mor, elle vit que c'était, en fait, l’après-midi. Elle supposa qu'elle avait eu besoin du sommeil après la folle journée qu’elle avait enduré hier. 

Elles passaient un déjeuner merveilleux et elles bavardaient comme des vieilles amies. C'était le type de conversation joyeuse dont Feyre n’avait pas été partie pour de très longtemps. Après qu’elles avaient fini, Feyre offrit son aide avec le nettoyage, mais Mor refusa, insistant qu'elle avait créé ce bazar et que Feyre pourrait faire la vaisselle dès qu'elle fut véritablement à l’aise — ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé, apparemment. Elle finit par céder, mais pas sans protestation, et flâna pas loin d'elle. Feyre ne fut pas certaine où elle devrait s'asseoir ni où aller, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le découvrir.

 

***

 

Une fois que toutes les assiettes étaient lavées et rangées, à l'insistance de Mor (« Ma cuisine est un espace tranquille. Il faut le garder propre. »), Feyre la suivit dans une pièce vaste avec des grandes étagères contre les murs et s’assit à une longue table en bois, où quelques stylos et des feuilles de papier restaient en piles devant elle. Mor la rejoint un moment plus tard, un petit carnet de cuire bien-aimé enserré dans ses mains délicates. 

— Je vais commencer par t’enseigner quelques phrases et mots fréquemment utilisés et puis nous verrons où ça va de là. D’accord ?

Quand Feyre hocha la tête, Mor ajouta :

— N’hésite pas à pratiquer sur Rhys quand nous allons à Rita’s ce soir. 

Un sourire espiègle illumina son visage. Mais Feyre n’était pas certaine qu’elle voulait vraiment montrer à Rhys à quel point son anglais était faible.

— D’accord, on commence.

Feyre tira une feuille de papier vers elle et tint un stylo noir fermement dans sa main, luttant contre un tremblement nerveux. Est-ce que Mor voudrait l’enseigner quand elle réalisait …

— Hé, Mor interrompit, déraillant brusquement ce fil des idées. Fais pas ça. Apprendre une nouvelle langue n’est pas facile et c’était incroyablement courageux de ta part pour demander de l’aide. Nous irons lentement, aucun problème avec ça. 

Quand sa poigne sur le stylo desserrait un peu, Mor continua.

— Bon. Répète après moi : My name is Feyre.

 

***

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Feyre avait l'impression d'avoir une flaque dans le lieu où son cerveau était autrefois. Ils avaient pratiqué les mêmes dix phrases encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les mots avaient cessé de ressembler les mots et plus comme des syllabes désordonnées. Mor l’avait laissée partir après qu’elle avait perfectionné quelques-uns et elles étaient maintenant dans leurs chambres respectives se préparant à sortir le soir. 

Mor était une enseignante exceptionnelle : elle aida Feyre surtout à apprécier que son manque d’anglais n’était qu’un produit naturel de circonstance, elle expliquait les mots difficiles avec aisance et à la fin de leur première leçon, Feyre avait l’impression d’avoir accompli quelque chose de substance. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne l’avait pas attendu, mais … elle avait pensé que ça prendrait plus de temps pour apprendre les bases. Soit elle apprenait rapidement, ou elle se sous-estimait beaucoup. Peut-être les deux. 

Peu à peu, elle accumula sa confiance alors qu’elle attendit dans sa chambre et marmotta sous son souffle :

— My name is Feyre, It is nice to meet you. I would like a cup of coffee, please. My name is Feyre …

De plus, Mor l’avait enseigné un autre mot — un mot qu’elle avait refusé de définir — mais Feyre pouvait deviner assez bien au sens du mot, surtout étant donné que Mor avait suggéré qu’elle la dirige vers Rhysand.

Feyre apprit qu’il était un cousin éloigné de Mor et que le bar qui avait été sa délivrance hier appartenait à Rhysand et ses frères. Ses frères qu’elle rencontrerait probablement bientôt, quoique cette rencontre ne serait pas ce soir.  _ Dieu merci,  _ elle pensa pendant qu’elle répétait ses phrases. 

Mor l’interrompit environ une heure après que leur leçon avait fini. Habillé de manière similaire à Feyre, Mor portait des jeans noirs et un chandail rouge épais pour parer le froid qui les attendait une fois que la nuit soit tombée. Le soleil n’avait pas encore daigné de descendre, toujours brillant et fier dans sa place haute dans le ciel, en dépit de l’air frais et la température trompeusement froid. L’automne approchait mais n’était pas encore arrivé et il y avait un coup de froid dans l’air qui présageait la prochaine saison. 

— Es-tu prêt d’y aller ? demanda-t-elle, prenant sa main et la conduisant en bas des escaliers avant qu’elle n’ait pu confirmer. 

Le voyage au bar fut beaucoup plus court que celui dans le taxi hier soir, étant donné que Mor conduisait comme si elle était au volant d’une voiture de course, si la vitesse dont elles allaient était une bonne indication. Après qu’elles arrêtèrent violemment l’auto, Feyre — sur des jambes bancals — suivit Mor vers l’intérieur, où elle s’assit à la même table dont Feyre avait occupé hier. Glissant à côté d’elle, Feyre prit le menu et trouva avec satisfaction que quelques-uns des mots qui avaient été indéfrichable hier n’étaient plus un mystère.  _ Coffee. Tea. Beer. _

— Hello again, Feyre darling, dit une voix basse et masculine alors que Rhysand vint en vue et prit le siège en face d’elle. Quand elle le regarda, ses lèvres tordirent à côté, et Feyre se sentit son cœur tirer en temps avec le mouvement. 

Rassemblant son courage et pas tout à fait rencontrer ses yeux, elle répondit dans une voix qui tremblait seulement un peu :

— Hello, Rhysand. I would please like a  _ … _

Son visage réchauffa alors que le mot lui évada, mais il ne l’interrompit pas pendant qu’elle cherchait le bon mot parmi tous ceux dans son répertoire. 

— Coffee. I would please like a cup of coffee.

Feyre fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux s’allumèrent d’un rire silencieux. Elle se souvint soudainement d’un autre mot nouveau et elle le lâcha avant qu’elle n’ait pu s’arrêter. 

—  _ Prick. _

Puis Rhys ria avec vigueur, la tête inclinée en arrière et les yeux plissés aux coins. Même Mor ne put pas supprimer un petit rire doux. 

— I see Mor has taught you well, il commenta, le son de son rire résonant toujours dans sa voix. Unfortunately, Feyre darling, I’m not working tonight. But, since you asked so nicely, I’ll make an exception for you. 

Mor, l’ange qu’elle était, traduisit pour elle. Ensuite, Feyre se dit que la chaleur inondant ses joues était à cause de sa nervosité, de sa première fois tentant de parler en anglais dans public. Rien d’autre. 

Un moment plus tard, il fit un cligne d’oeil et ajouta :

— Also, call me Rhys. 

Feyre comprit, et affichait une expression neutre et indifférent quand elle répondit, déterminée de cacher l’effet désarmant que ses mots et le ton de sa voix avaient sur elle. Au mieux de ses capacités. 

— Okay, Rhys. Thank you.

Avant qu’il ne soit allé chercher sa boisson, il lui offrit un sourire enchanteur. 

— Well done. Your accent is adorable, by the way, ajouta-t-il après coup.

La traduction qui s’ensuit semblait bizarrement courte donnant la longueur du commentaire. Feyre devina que Mor la protégeait d’un autre remarque insolent. Mais elle murmura deux mots en anglais à Feyre, faisant un signe de tête subtil vers Rhys alors qu’il marcha de plus en plus loin d’eux. 

— Dis-lui. Vite, avant qu’il ne soit trop loin.

— Rhys ! Feyre appela un peu trop fort.

Il tourna encore vers la table, une expression perplexe sur son beau visage. Plus doucement, elle répéta la courte phrase que Mor l’a donnée : 

— Yours, too.

Et la regretta immédiatement quand Rhys sourit comme un chat et elle entendit Mor ricaner doucement. Feyre lui donna des coups de coude — forts — jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait révélé ce que Rhys l’avait remarqué plus tôt. Et ce que Mor l’avait encouragé à répondre. Elle se promit à ce moment qu’elle ne prendra jamais des conseils de traduction sur-le-champ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même après passer une semaine à Prythian, Feyre n'est pas allée plus loin que Rita's. Mais peut-etre que Rhys puisse la convaincre de confronter sa peur, de s'aventurer enfin dans la ville ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

La conversation ce soir-là abondait, même s’il avait pris un peu d’effort de tous leurs parts. La moitié du temps, Rhys et Mor parlaient en anglais et Mor traduisait tout ce que Feyre ne comprit pas — ce qui était la majorité de ce qui était dit. L’autre moitié du temps, ils parlaient en français et Rhys faisait son mieux de les suivre. Il faisait assez bon, à l’avis de Feyre (ou peut-être c’était seulement que son prétend ait été convaincant). Pourtant, Mor et Feyre enchaînaient occasionnellement des remarques aux dépens de Rhys, s’amusant de son indignation quand il ne saisit pas leur sens assez vite avant qu’elles n’aient continué. 

Après une blague particulièrement drôle qui leur firent tordre de rire, Feyre croisa son regard, ses yeux violets plissés en agacement simulé. 

Elle haussa un sourcil.  _ Pauvre toi, tu dois te sentir tellement mal.  _

Il lui donna un regard pitoyable en réponse.  _ Ce n’est pas très gentil de ta part.  _

Feyre ne réagit pas et à distance, elle aperçoit que la conversation continuait sans eux, Mor étant inconscient que ses deux participants primaires avaient dirigé leur attention ailleurs. 

Ou, peut-être pas.

Mor s’éclaircit la voix, leur donnant un regard désapprobateur.  

— Hé, vous deux, avez-vous envie de partager avec le groupe ? elle réprimanda.

— Désolé, Feyre s’excusa — apparemment pour Rhys aussi, puisqu’il ne démontre aucune inclinaison d’en faire autant. 

Mais Mor haussa les épaules nonchalamment et lança un regard insondable à Feyre. 

— Rentrons à la maison ? Demain, c’est un autre grand jour. Je dois t’enseigner des façons plus créatives d’insulter celui-ci, dit-elle avec une geste vers l’homme souriant, et tu devrais vraiment dormir. 

En effet, Feyre commença à se sentir un peu fatiguée et réprima un bâillement, pas pour la première fois ce soir. Une confirmation, elle supposa. Mor lui tapota l’épaule, puis arbora un large sourire victorieux à Rhysand, qui bouda. C’était une expression ridicule sur son beau visage, ses yeux élargissant et ses lèvres protubérant d’un air pitoyable. 

— Taking her away from me so soon? But my company is  _ far _ superior to yours.

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Mor traduisit à contrecœur ce que son cousin l’a dit alors que Rhys observa, un sourire repu sur son visage incroyablement beau. Feyre secoua la tête, à la fois une réponse à son arrogance énervante et un essai pour chasser l’effusion continuelle des pensées indécentes … Non. C’était trop tôt après son départ pour ça. Était-ce ? Les papillons dans le ventre n’étaient pas du même avis. 

— Will I see you _demain_ ? Rhys demanda dans une voix soyeuse et elle cligna des yeux, se reconnectant avec la réalité. 

Déterminé de ne pas révéler ses émotions conflictuelles à ses amis, elle dit d’une voix désintéressée :

— Peut-être. Mais peut-être que j’ai déjà assez de ton visage stupide. 

Regardant Mor, elle lui implora sans dire un mot,  _ Ne traduis pas. _ Mais l’amusement infini dans ses yeux chocolatés suggéra qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de dévoiler le contenu de la remarque. 

Alors qu’elles quittèrent le bar, Feyre était bien conscient des yeux violets perçants qui la suivaient à l’extérieur. Des yeux violets que, malgré ses efforts, elle ne réussissait pas à s’empêcher d’y penser. 

Cette vérité malheureuse était renforcée quand, le moment que Mor s’assit dans le siège du conducteur, elle haussa un sourcil et sourit. 

— Tu ne trompes personne, ma chère. 

Feyre rougit, cachant son visage rose vive derrière ses mains et Mor fit un large sourire, acceptant la confirmation réticente de Feyre et affirmant ce qu’aucune d’elles n’avait besoin de dire à voix haute :  _ T’es dans la merde.  _

 

***

 

Cette semaine était une des meilleures que Feyre n’avait jamais eu. Même si elle n’était pas prête à tenir une conversation complète, elle faisait des progrès excellents avec ses leçons — au moins, c’était ce dont Mor insistait. C’était plutôt facile à croire quand Mor l’enseignait, avec sa présence constante et son encouragement infatigable. 

Mais la ville était toujours étrangère et accablante et elle ne pouvait encore pas se résoudre à s’aventurer dehors. Alors, la plupart du temps qu’elle n’était pas avec sa nouvelle amie, elle se cachait dans sa chambre. 

À sa surprise, Mor avait une collection impressionnante de livres français qu’elle avait accumulé durant son temps à l’étranger et Feyre passait plusieurs heures solitaires les dévorant un après l’autre. Quelques-uns, elle avait déjà lu chez elle ; mais la majorité, elle n’avait pas, et elle se plongea dans les vies de ces personnages nouveaux et fantastiques et oublia le nouveau monde effrayant autour d’elle, au moins pour quelques moments précieux. 

Aujourd’hui, elle se pelotonnait devant la fenêtre dans sa chambre, la lumière brillante de l’après-midi projetant des ombres sur le papier. Tournant la page finale, elle lit les dernières lignes et la ferma, poussant un soupir. 

_ « Demain … il y aurait un lendemain, et l'éternité pour affronter ce que j'avais fait et ce que j’avais détruit en moi Sous la Montagne. Mais pour l’instant … pour ce soir-là seulement … _

« —  _ Rentrons, dis-je a Tamlin en prenant sa main. » _

Sans doute son préféré jusqu'à présent, elle résolut d’aller chercher la suite dès que possible. Mais pour l’instant, elle se pencha en arrière et se reposa sur le tapis pelucheux, se prélassant dans les rayons de soleil qui entraient parmi les fenêtres ouvertes, les rideaux fins flottant dans la brise légère. 

Bien qu’elle l’ait envisagé, elle n’avait pas eu le courage d’essayer de lire un livre anglais. Plus tôt dans la semaine, elle avait trouvé un tel livre dans le salon, mais elle n’avait même pas été capable de finir la première page. Le fouillis de mots étrangers et incompréhensibles l’avait laissé se sentir découragée, l’avait laissé se sentir comme si ses progrès étaient négligeables, malgré les preuves incontestables disant le contraire. Alors, elle se tenait à sa langue maternelle pour le moment, prenant ce nouveau défi petit à petit. 

Le bar — Rita’s — vit Feyre et Mor deux fois de plus cette semaine. Chaque nuit qu’ils étaient là, Feyre prit plus de plaisir qu’elle n’aurait voulu l’admettre à impressionner Rhys alors que son vocabulaire grandissait. Et il semblait véritablement impressionné — sinon constamment amusé avec son accent, à l’exaspération de Feyre. 

— No, thank you. I am not hungry. 

Elle n’avait aucun espoir de pouvoir s’en débarrasser et elle fronça les sourcils quand les mots sortirent difformes, tordant et courbant jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’étaient plus identifiables. Mor lui donne un sourire encourageant et Rhys … il sembla capable de lire ses pensées et il lui offrit un regard à la fois soucieux et un peu taquin. 

_ Pourquoi s’en débarrasser ? C’est plutôt attrayant.  _ Il porta un faible sourire sur le coin des lèvres, en désaccord avec le souci dans ses yeux. 

_ Parce que je ne peux rien prononcer, c’est pourquoi. _ Attrayant ou non, elle détestait l’idée d’être le sujet des chuchotements et des regards critiques quand elle massacra inévitablement la prononciation de chaque mot qu’elle essayait. Mais Rhys haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec un air un peu condamnant. 

_ Il faut être patiente, Feyre. Tu ne peux pas apprendre une langue entière dans une seule semaine.  _

— I’ll be there in ten, dit Mor soudainement, interrompant encore une autre conversation silencieuse. 

— Je dois y aller — urgence familiale. Feyre, seras-tu confortable si Rhys t’amène à la maison ? À moins que tu veuilles retourner maintenant ?

Feyre jeta un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre, observant le soleil à peine couché. Elle ne voulait pas partir aussi tôt dans la soirée et l’idée de passer la nuit toute seule dans la maison de ville n’était pas très attrayante. Mais être seule avec Rhys … 

_ Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.  _

Elle se ressaisit de son bref débat privé à temps pour répondre :

— Oui, bien sûr. Tout va bien ? 

— Tout est  _ génial _ , elle lui répondit, sa voix chargée de sarcasme. Ses prochains mots étaient dirigés vers son cousin alors qu’elle continua, Cassian’s an idiot and somehow managed to get himself a broken arm. I didn’t ask how, but I’m sure I’ll find out when I get there and he brags all about it.

Rhys parut à la fois inquiet et amusé et Feyre essaya de deviner ce qui était arrivé, sans le moindre succès.

— Do you need a ride? dit Rhys.

— Thanks, but my girlf— my friend works nearby and I’m sure she’d be willing to give me a lift, répondit-elle, ses joues devenant un peu rose pour une raison que Feyre ne put pas deviner. 

Une traduction hâtive, une expression exaspérée et elle disparut. 

Quand Feyre regarda à travers la table à Rhysand, elle trouva qu’il la regardait avec curiosité. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi il avait une telle expression et son regard lui fit sentir vulnérable, comme si ses yeux perçaient à travers les siens jusqu’à son âme.

— So, Rhys commença, brisant le silence qu’ils partagèrent, have you been anywhere else in the city yet?

Feyre mordit la lèvre, triant les mots qu’il lui avait donnés.  _ Been… in the city.  _

— No. Not… yet? elle hasarda. 

Étant donné son demi-sourire affectueux, Feyre devina qu’elle eut raison. Son visage se fendit en un grand sourire, incongru avec la réponse plutôt simple qu’elle lui avait offert.

Soudainement, un regard de concentration passa par-dessus le visage de Rhys, comme s’il avait du mal à trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu’il n’ait tenté une réponse. 

— C’est tôt, dit-il. Veux-tu …

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que son regard passa rapidement par la fenêtre vers la ville nocturne, débordant d’activité. 

_ Dans la ville. Toute seule. Avec Rhys.  _ L’hésitation commença à infiltrer ses sens, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu solidifier, elle décida de tenter sa chance — d’être courageuse. Enfin. 

— Yes, please. 

Mor avait raison — il deviendrait beaucoup plus facile pour retrouver ces mots communs et simples quand le besoin se produisit. 

Avec un hochement de la tête et un autre sourire éblouissant, il descendit le reste de sa chope et demanda :

— Shall we?

Ils se levèrent de la table et sortirent du bar, l’air frais du soir les recevant dès qu’ils traversèrent la porte. Bien que la rue sur laquelle ils se trouvèrent était presque vide, Feyre put voir une rue adjacente devant eux qui grouillait des gens. Comme elle en soupçonnait, c’était là où Rhys lui apportait — lentement, sans doute comprenant qu’elle était hésitante de se mêler avec une foule de gens qui parlaient une langue étrangère. Même si cette langue était considérablement moins étrange qu’il y a une semaine. 

Feyre se crispa quand elle ressentit une main tomber sur l’épaule. Rhys pressa une fois en réassurance, puis la lâcha — un gest qui avait à la fois l’effet voulu et opposé : elle se détendit après un moment, mais elle put toujours sentir l’ombre de son toucher après qu’il avait enlevé la main, l’électricité picotant sous sa peau. 

— Don’t worry. It’ll be _très amusant,_ il l’assura. Pretend they aren’t there, if that helps. Pretend it’s just the two of us. C’est seulement nous deux.

_ Ça n'aidera pas,  _ pensa-t-elle un peu ironiquement et elle ne fut pas certaine si l’expression taquin sur le visage de son compagnon était parce qu'il était toujours conscient de ce fait malheureux. 

Donc elle haussa les épaules.  __

_ —  _ I am not… Je ne suis pas nerveuse. Quand Rhys répondit avec un regard sceptique, elle continua, Je suis plus nerveuse d'être vue en public avec toi.  _ Prick,  _ renchérit-elle en plus, se demandant à quel point il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. 

— Now, that’s not very nice, il réprimanda, tournant la conversation vers l’anglais avec aisance.

Feyre comprit l’essentiel et lutta contre l’envie de rouler les yeux, mais il continua. 

— I’d like to show you the many things our town has to offer — other than me, of course. 

Son ton de voix assuma une intonation taquin et il ne dut pas révéler chaque mot pour savoir qu’il se vantait encore. 

— Besides, I know you secretly love being around me. I think it’s my duty as your friend to make sure you’re comfortable here, as much as I might wish for us to become… more than that. More than friends, I mean. But, I digress.

Quoique Mor n’était pas ici pour traduire, Feyre pouvait seulement identifier quelques mots avec certitude et déduit le reste de son ton de voix et sa contenance arrogante :  _ me, you, friend. Un ami, _ réalisa-t-elle. Tout à coup, elle s’était trouvée avec deux nouveaux amis. 

Mais s’il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle n’allait pas contester son défi. 

Souriant un petit sourire narquois, elle répondit :

— Je me demande déjà si c’était une mauvaise idée de te permettre de m’emmener en ville. De plus, c’est terriblement inconvénient être dans ta compagnie quand je rougis chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Ma peau pâle n’aide pas, non plus. 

Cette prise de conscience était bouleversant, mais son visage ne trahit rien de ce qu’elle se sentait dans ce moment. Heureusement, il sembla que Rhys ne remarqua rien de travers et c’était évident qu’il ne comprit pas. 

— Alright, alright, scanda-t-il, riant sous son souffle. We don’t have to stay out for long, but there’s somewhere I want to show you. Suis-moi. 

Incroyablement, la ville n’était pas du tout aussi terrifiante qu’elle l’avait anticipé. Le bavardage des passants s’affaiblit à un bruit blanc presque immédiatement alors qu’elle jouait la touriste, admirant l’architecture incroyable, sentant le mélange des odeurs venant de plusieurs stands de nourritures et une myriade des magasins — encore ouverts même à cette heure crépuscule. Quand elle remarqua un magasin artisanat, elle résoudra de le visiter dès qu’elle trouva un emploi. 

Rhys était une présence constante et tranquille à côté d’elle, engageant la conversation avec elle quand elle devenait nerveuse ou quand le bruit devenait trop fort ; et il la laissa regarder bêtement la ville magnifique et animé, qui ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec sa ville d’origine plutôt recluse et étouffante. 

Ils explorèrent les rues pavées et sinueuses et bien qu’ils faisaient quelquefois un tour d’un magasin ou autre — pour la plupart des entreprises locales, constata Feyre — ils n’achetèrent rien. Mais ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Dans ce moment, le fait qu’elle était presque sans argent n’avait aucune importance. Elle n’avait pas besoin de dépenser de l’argent pour apprécier les lumières, la musique et l’énergie brillante de Prythian, non plus pour apprécier la compagnie de l’homme à son côté. 

Après à peu près une heure, Rhys guida Feyre vers un petit magasin presque complètement caché entre deux établissements plus grands. Un mélange d’excitation et crainte s’empara d’elle quand regarda le panneau au-dessus de la porte :  _ Velaris Books.  _

_ —  _ This… Il prit un moment pour trouver les bons mots. Ceci est mon endroit préféré. 

Il sourit encore : un sourire plus doux, plus calme. Et une fois de plus, son coeur se fait tirer d’une manière plutôt étrange. L’ignorant, elle suivit Rhys dans le petit magasin douillet. 

Sa crainte initiale commença à se calmer quand l’odeur familière et relaxant de nouveaux livres l’entoura. À l’entrée, des copies d’un livre qu’elle avait lu récemment (en français) étaient exposés et elle passa ses doigts sur leurs couvertures avec tendresse. 

— Oh God, murmura Rhys. You’re worse than I am. 

Feyre ignora sa déclaration alors qu’elle serpenta les étagères sur étagères de livres, arrêtant chaque fois qu’elle reconnut un roman qu’elle avait déjà lu et notant leurs titres anglais. Elle venait juste de poser ses yeux sur la version anglaise du livre qu’elle avait fini il y a quelques jours quand ils furent abordés par une jeune femme. Sa peau était d’une brune foncée, et ses cheveux étaient courts et bouclés. Elle fit un grand sourire à Rhys, puis à Feyre. 

— Are you looking for anything in particular?

Feyre remarqua qu’elle sembla lui adresser la question et non Rhys et étant donné qu’il ne répondait pas dans sa place, elle supposa qu’il lui donnait cette occasion pour pratiquer. 

Elle avait assez de dignité qu’elle ne dut pas regarder vers Rhys pour la confirmation avant de parler à la femme. 

— French books, please?

_ —  _ Of course, répondit-elle. 

L’éclat fugace dans ses yeux était la seule indication qu’elle était peut-être amusée par la demande de Feyre. Rhys, par contre, ne prit pas la peine de cacher son plaisir, mais pas sans une mesure de fierté. 

— Bien fait, murmura-t-il alors qu’ils suivirent la femme vers une petite section à l’arrière du magasin, où se trouvait une sélection de romans français empilés. 

— We unfortunately don’t have very many titles in French, elle lamenta, but we do have a catalog if you want to order one that isn’t here.

_ —  _ Thank you, dit Feyre, et elle lâcha un doux petit rire, pris au dépourvu par sa réponse réflexive. 

— You’re welcome, my dear.

_ —  _ I’ll be right back, dit Rhys et elle sentit la pression de sa main sur son bras. You enjoy your books, and don’t have too much fun without me.

Un clin d’oeil, et il disparut avant qu’elle n’ait pu finir sa traduction — et avant qu’il n’ait pu apprécier l’expression exaspéré sur le visage de Feyre.

Même si la madame avait raison — il n’y avait pas beaucoup de sélection — elle s’amusait bien. Elle reconnut quelques livres populaires ici et là sur la table et quelques-uns qu’elle avait déjà lu. À sa déception, elle n’avait pas les moyens d’en acheter, alors elle ramassa un titre qu’elle avait lu quelques mois en passé et l’ouvrit à la première page. 

_ « Après un an de travaux forcés dans les mines de sel d’Endovier, Keleana Sardothien avait l’habitude de se déplacer entravée, une épée pointée dans le dos. S’il en allait de même pour la plupart des milliers d’esclaves d’Endovier, une demi-douzaine de gardes… » _

C’était un de ses livres préférés. Elle sentit un véritable regret quand elle se souvint de sa collection de livres qu’elle avait oublié lors de son départ soudain, mais c’était un problème pour plus tard. Pour l’instant, elle apprécia le texte devant elle, revivant cette histoire adorée une fois de plus.

Rhys retourna quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un sac en papier bleu, ce qui avait  _ Velaris Books _ écrit sur le côté en encre doré. Avant que Feyre n’ait pu jeter un coup d’oeil dedans, le sac fut caché hors de vue par Rhys. Elle lui donna un regard incrédule.  _ Vraiment ?  _

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha vers Feyre. En chuchotement, il dit :

— C’est une surprise.

Un frisson traversa son échine alors qu’il effleura son oreille avec ses lèvres, apparemment par accident ; et quand il sourit, elle ne le vit pas, mais elle le ressentit. Elle lui donna un regard noir en quittant le magasin, se souvenant au dernier moment de crier « Thank you! » avant que la porte n’ait fermé derrière eux. Le visage souriant de la commerçante apparut dans la fenêtre alors qu’ils s’éloignèrent de la librairie et avant qu’ils n’aient été hors de vue, Feyre aurait pu jurer que la jeune femme lui fit un clin d’oeil, jetant un regard vers Rhys. Une fois de plus, Feyre maudit son teint pâle. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu cacher son visage rougissant, Rhys la regarda et ses lèvres levèrent aux coins dans un sourire malicieux. 

— What are you thinking about? À quoi penses-tu ?

Son instinct initial était de l’ignorer, mais son sourire devint plus gros — plus rageant. Donc, seulement pour lui faire taire, elle lança malicieusement :

— Your friends. Mor is gone, so they are being more pretty than you.

Elle espéra qu’elle avait fait passer le message.

À sa surprise, il commença a rire, apparemment pas offensé du tout.

— Quite the mouth on you, Feyre darling. I wonder what else it’s capable of.

Sans doute un autre de ses remarques insolentes. Un autre défi. 

— T’es un beau parleur, mais je pourrais trouver quelques utilisations beaucoup plus satisfaisantes pour ta bouche que m’insulter dans une langue étrange. Par contre, je suppose que je suis un peu hypocrite. 

Son visage resta indifférent et elle trouva qu’elle aimait bien être capable de dire précisément ce qu’elle pensait sans subir les conséquences d’être comprise. C’était un pouvoir de grande valeur. 

La promenade du magasin à la voiture de Rhys — ordinaire sauf les sièges, qui étaient faites en vrai cuir — était courte et ils passaient le temps en conversation confortable. Il posait des questions en français du mieux qu’il pouvait et Feyre essayait de répondre en anglais. C'était déjà plus facile et elle trouvait que ses réponses devenaient plus vite et plus réflexives. De temps en temps, Rhys ajoutait des phrases en anglais, parlé trop vite et avec trop de nouveaux mots pour que Feyre n’ait pas un espoir de comprendre. Ensuite, elle répondait de la même manière avec quelques phrases assez franches. Mais pour la plupart, ils faisaient un effort d’être compris par l’autre. 

À un moment durant la route, la conversation se tourna soudainement vers des thèmes plus sérieux et Feyre se prit complètement dépourvue quand Rhys demanda :

— If you don’t mind my asking, why did you leave your hometown?

Elle prit un moment pour déchiffrer sa question. Une fois qu’elle la résolut, elle cligna les yeux quelques fois, essayant de s’en débarrasser de l’afflux spontané des souvenirs de ce jour détesté : le jour qu’elle avait quitté tout ce qu’elle avait connu et sans se retourner. Le visage crispé et furieux de son copain apparut devant elle comme il l’avait fait ce jour-là, la main prête à frapper. Elle se pencha en arrière autant que possible, comme si elle pouvait éviter la douleur cinglante qu’elle savait venir …

— Feyre? Are you ok? 

La voix réconfortante de Rhys lui connecta avec la réalité. Elle n’était pas là. Elle était ici, dans la voiture de son ami, sur l’autre côté du pays — quoiqu’il pourrait être l’autre côté du monde dans toute son étrangeté. Rhys les avait rangés, la voiture calant sur la bas-côté de la route, et ses mains tenaient les siennes, qui tremblaient. 

— Yes, elle affirma après qu’elle avait inspiré profondément quelques fois. Yes, I am okay.

Un sourire doux fleurit sur les lèvres de Rhys et il semblait visiblement soulagé. 

— I’m sorry if I… il hésita, mais il ne nécessita pas de parler en français pour que Feyre puisse le comprendre.

— Do not say sorry. I am okay.

De manière aussi convaincante que possible, elle lui fit un sourire et prit ses mains en retour, leur donnant un presse qui durait un peu plus long qu’était nécessaire. Scepticisme brillait dans ses yeux, mais il ne la pressa pas d’en discuter de plus, au soulagement de Feyre. Au lieu de cela, il recommença la conversation avec un sujet plus léger. Ou, ce qu’il devrait penser était plus léger. 

— Anyone special back home? 

Cette fois, Feyre repoussa avec succès les images qui la hantaient il y a quelques minutes, mais cette douleur devrait été toujours apparente sur son visage parce qu’elle entendit Rhys respirant un doux « Ah » tout bas.  _ Merci d’avoir enfin abandonné ce maudit sujet, _ pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Cette fois, elle prit son tour brisant leur silence gênant. 

— You? elle chanta, haussant ses sourcils quelques fois et maudissant le tout petit germe d’espoir qui se planta dans son coeur. 

Elle aurait dû savoir qu’elle n’allait pas s’en tirer en posant cette question. 

— Wouldn’t you like to know, darling? In truth, my heart belongs to a blue-eyed French woman with a sharp tongue and a sharper wit. But I’ll wait for her until she’s ready, and if she never is, that’s alright, too. I’m just happy I made a friend out of her, if nothing else.

Sachant que mordre à l’hameçon aurait seulement confirmer n’importe quel point il essayait de faire, elle garda une expression désintéressée et ouvre la bouche pour continuer la conversation. 

— The answer is no, dit-il avant qu’elle n’ait pu prononcer un seul mot.

Et malgré tout effort de l’empêcher, ce maudit germe d’espoir commença de pousser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et laissez-moi un commentaire si vous en voulez !
> 
> N.B.: Deux fois dans ce chapitre, j'ai référencé les livres de Sarah J. Maas. La première fois, c'était un extrait d'Un Palais d'Epines et de Roses; la deuxième fois, c'était un extrait de Keleana, L'assassineuse. Je ne les ai pas traduit; je les ai empruntés des versions françaises des livres, si vous avez été curieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre deviens plus adepte à parler en anglais, bien sûr, mais beaucoup moins adepte à cacher ses sentiments (si on crois Mor).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Quand ils arrêtèrent devant la maison de Mor (après quelques minutes beaucoup trop courtes), avant que Feyre ne soit sorti de la voiture, Rhys lui tendit le sac de la librairie.

— I saw you eyeing this one at the store, and thought it might be good practice. 

Est-ce qu’il rougissait ? Mais elle cligna les yeux et il disparut, remplacé par un sourire débordant de confiance. 

— Don’t open it here, interdit-il alors que Feyre essaya de regarder dans le sac. This is one of my  _ livres préférés.  _ I think you’ll like it.

— Thank you, Rhys, dit-elle avec autant de sincérité qu’elle pouvait mettre dans ces trois mots.

— Goodnight, Feyre darling.

Un autre sourire séduisant, puis la porte fut fermée entre eux et il disparut dans la nuit. Feyre se trouva regardant la voiture jusqu’à ce qu’il ait été hors de vue et c’était seulement à ce moment qu’elle rentra dans la maison, tenant le sac en papier à sa poitrine, tâtant la forme du livre à travers le papier épais. 

Mor était perchée sur le lit de Feyre, jouée d’un oeil distrait sur son portable quand Feyre arriva enfin à sa chambre. La blonde bondit du matelas le moment qu’elle aperçut la silhouette de son amie à la porte.

— Vous êtes-vous embrassé ? demanda Mor. Je serais très déçue sinon. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

—  _ Non,  _ nous ne nous sommes pas embrassé, répondit-elle d’un air incrédule. 

Cherchant un nouveau sujet, elle se rappela la raison pour le départ soudain de Mor plus tôt.  

— Ton ami … Cassian ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

Son expression espiègle la fit apparent que Mor était pleinement conscient que Feyre essayait d’éviter de répondre. 

— Oui, il se sent bien, quoiqu’il est maintenant un peu moins stupide. Et par « un peu », je veux dire « pas du tout. »

Feyre laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle devenait de plus en plus enthousiaste d’être présentée au groupe — après qu’elle pouvait tenir une conversation sans efforts énormes. 

_ Tu n’as eu aucune difficulté à tenir une conversation avec Rhys, _ elle se rappela. 

Mais Rhys était … différent. Elle ne se sentit plus gênée de son anglais imparfait quand ils étaient ensemble. Parfois elle oubliait qu’ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, étant donné comment ils se comprenaient. 

Vidant son esprit, elle regarda encore Mor et son expression avide. Elle penserait à Rhys plus tard. (Elle ignora la petite voix qui la rappela, une fois de plus, que ce ne serait pas difficile, puisqu’elle ne pouvait lui sortir de la tête de toute façon.) 

— Vous êtes-vous embrassé ? Mor répéta, manifestement en attente d’une réponse différente. 

— Non. 

— Dommage. De toute évidence, il veut vraiment le faire. Et toi, encore plus.

Un peu à contrecoeur, Feyre salua la façon dont Mor était perspicace. Donc, voyant nul autre option, elle céda. 

— Est-ce vraiment si évident de ma part ?

Elle fut certaine que son visage était rouge comme une fraise, surtout quand Mor ne répondit pas à sa question en mots, mais d’un sourire repu et un haussement de sourcil.  _ Sérieusement ?  _

— T’es chanceuse de m’avoir rencontrée, dans ce cas. Une fois que j’ai fini avec toi, tu seras capable de lui rendre aux genoux dans n’importe quelle langue. 

Un seul regard au visage bouleversé de Feyre fit Mor éclater de rire, incapable de continuer. Quand elle se calma, un sourire plus doux sur ses lèvres, elle parle encore. 

— Sérieusement, Feyre, ton anglais a beaucoup amélioré. Tu apprends l’anglais beaucoup plus vite que j’ai appris à parler en français, par contre. Un mois de plus, je crois, et tu seras capable de tenir une conversation avec confiance. Au minimum, tu n’auras aucun problème à suivre ce qu’on dit. Tu devrais être très fière de toi-même. 

— Thank you, Mor.

— You’re welcome, Feyre, répondit-elle avec un sourire ensoleillé. Et je suis désolé de te le dire, mais Rhys a raison. 

Mor frémit comme si, en disant ces trois mots, elle se fut soumettre à quelque chose singulièrement désagréable.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Feyre, suspicieusement.

— Ton accent est adorable. 

Bien que c’était enfantin, Feyre tira la langue à Mor alors qu’elle s’évanouit dans sa propre chambre, retournant la politesse avant qu’elle n’ait fermé la porte. 

Poussant un soupir, Feyre échangea ses vêtements du jour pour un autre pyjama merveilleux, celui-ci étant d’un bleu minuit qui la pâlit encore plus. Elle fronça les sourcils. 

Elle était presque confortable dans son lit quand ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur le sac de  _ Velaris Books. _ Pour un seul moment, elle se convainquit qu’elle pourrait attendre jusqu’au matin pour voir ce qui restait dedans. 

Ce moment ne durait pas longtemps. Sans même avoir réalisé qu’elle avait pris cette décision, elle marcha à travers la chambre pour ramasser le sac mystérieux et le ramener au lit. C’était seulement quand elle était à l’aise de nouveau qu’elle prenait le livre de son porteur. 

_ Naturellement, _ pensa-t-elle en regardant le livre familier. Son visage fendit en un grand sourire alors qu’elle passa la main par-dessus la couverture du livre : le fond rouge, les branches d’épines s’enroulant le long du côté, la femme habillée en armure.  _ This is one of my livres préférés.  _ Quelle belle coïncidence. Elle tourna les pages avec tendresse, remarquant de temps en temps des mots familiers, ou le nom d’un personnage. 

À mi-chemin de son parcours rapide à travers le livre, elle repéra un éclat de couleur. Elle retourna les pages une par une jusqu’à ce que le livre ait tombé ouvert pour révéler une carte cadeau qui valait au moins le prix d’un autre livre, ainsi qu’un beau signet fait à la main. C’était superbe : une peinture aquarelle du ciel, le bleu brillant du jour noircissant peu à peu pour devenir le ciel nocturne criblé d’étoiles, avec l’insigne de  _ Velaris Books s’ _ inscrit sur le bas de l’oeuvre. 

Elle l’enleva du livre pour qu’elle ait pu mieux voir et c’était là que Feyre trouva l’écriture sur l’envers. Elle aurait été scandalisée par l’idée de mettre aucune marque sur un tel objet d’art si elle n’avait pas lu l’inscription :

_ « Tu vas vouloir la suite une fois que tu l'as fini. Et cette fois, le nombre est le mien, je le promets. » _

Son numéro, si on croyait la note, était écrit en dessous du message insolent. Feyre ne put pas réprimer un sourire alors qu’elle l’ajouta à ses contacts et lui envoya un texto.

**Feyre, 23:52:** Ta grammaire est trop parfaite. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n’as pas profité de Google Translate.

Sa réponse vint un seul moment plus tard dans le même français : sans erreurs, mais drôlement littéral.

**Rhysand, 23:53:** Tu m'as blessé. Maintenant, obtenir un peu de sommeil, gredin. Je ne t'aurais pas épuisé quand je te verra demain soir.

Feyre prit son temps de penser d’une réponse. 

**Feyre, 23:54:** Pourquoi penses-tu que je serais intéressé à voir ton visage stupide ? Je ne crois pas que je puisse le regarder deux jours de suite.

Feyre doutait qu’une remarque insouciante comme ça l’aurait offensé, mais elle commença à se réévaluer lorsqu’il ne répondit pas pour quelques minutes.

**Rhysand, 23:58:** Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas regarder mon « visage stupide ». En tant que tel, je suis aussi un grand ventilateur de ta part. Tu ne me priverais pas la possibilité de le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle éclata en rire, cachant son visage dans son oreiller pour éviter de réveiller Mor alors qu’elle ria a tout haut.  _ Ventilateur. _ Une fois qu’elle reprit son souffle, elle essaya d’imaginer une réponse créative. 

**Feyre, 00:00:** Alors, prend un miroir. Je n’ai aucun doute que tu préfères contempler le tien. Le mien est beaucoup moins intéressant, par contre.

Il n’avait même pas pris une minute pour lui répondre. 

**Rhysand, 00:00:** Au contraire. Si mon visage était, comme je l'avais pensé depuis longtemps, le plus beau du monde, je viens de passer à la deuxième place.

Son coeur commença à battre encore plus vite. Comment lui répondre ? 

**Feyre, 00:02:** Est-ce que tu parles à toutes tes filles comme ça ?

**Rhysand, 00:03:** Il n'y a que toi, Feyre. Bonne nuit, chérie. 

Au moment où elle allait éteindre son portable et peut-être faire un effort de se calmer suite à ce message, l’écran s’illumina encore. Feyre soufflait de rire en regardant ce dernier texto, avant qu’elle n’ait branché enfin son portable et tira les couvertures au-dessus de la tête. 

**Rhysand, 00:04:** Et tu as raison. J’ai utilisé Google translate. Pardonne-moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et laissez-moi un commentaire, si vous en voulez !
> 
> NB: "En tant que tel, je suis aussi un grand ventilateur de ta part."  
>  Ventilateur = ceiling fan  
>  What Rhys meant to say: "As it is, I'm a big fan of yours, too."  
>  What Rhys actually said: "As such, I'm also a large ceiling fan of you."  
>  *cue Feyre laughing*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, Feyre est jugé prête à se rencontrer les amis proches de Mor ...

— Hi, my name is Feyre. How you are?

— How  _are_  you. Bon, réessaye.

— Hi, my name is Feyre. How are you?

— I’m good, thank you.

Mor souriait alors qu’elle aidait Feyre à pratiquer ces phrases plutôt familières. Elles avaient des plans de rencontrer le groupe de Mor ce soir et Feyre voulait être aussi sûr de soi et aussi confiant dans sa capacité de converser que possible.

— D’accord, mon tour. Hi, I’m Mor. How are you?

Tenant son regard, Feyre répondit calmement :

— I am good, thank you. 

Peut-être qu’elle était plus fatiguée qu’elle aurait pensé, car lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son ami, ses yeux marron transformèrent soudainement en yeux violets scintillants. Elle battit les paupières, déconcerté, et c’était suffisant pour qu’ils disparurent, laissant seulement les yeux de Mor, plissés en curiosité.

— Are you ok? demanda-t-elle

— I am fine. Only tired.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Mor avait l’air amusé jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait réalisé qu’elle avait répondu en anglais. Toute seule, sans provocation et sans hésitation.

— Well done, Feyre! I think you’ll be a smashing success tonight. Our group is pretty laid-back, besides. You have nothing to worry about.

Des fois, Feyre oubliait que français n’était pas sa langue maternelle. Mor parlait merveilleusement bien dans les deux langues, jusqu’au point où c’était difficile de savoir dans quelle langue elle se sentait le plus confortable.

À la demande de Feyre, Mor l’avait appris quelques phrases qui pourront l’aider dans des situations plutôt difficiles. Comme, par exemple :

— Sorry, you have lost me.

Mor ria son rire ensoleillé.

— Toujours drôle, ça, elle plaisanta. Détends-toi — ils vont bien t’aimer.

Une heure plus tard, elles conclurent la leçon pour la journée et allèrent s’habiller pour la soirée. Feyre ne put pas s’empêcher de remarquer que Mor se donnait beaucoup de peine de la rendre belle ce soir ; au lieu des chandails et des pantalons que Mor l’avait emprunté plusieurs fois, elle lui avait donné cette fois une petite robe noire à porter. Quand Feyre la refusait — c’était bien trop froid pour ce type de vêtement — Mor céda, mais Feyre remarqua que le chandail qu’elle l’emprunta cette fois était plus beau que les autres. Celui-ci était noir, cousu avec du fil doré et incroyablement douce.

— This is pretty, dit-elle en caressant la laine foncée. Y a-t-il une raison pour m’habiller comme ça ?

— Pourquoi ne pas s’habiller pour le simple plaisir de se sentir belle ? répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Bien que Feyre ne la crut pas tout à fait, elle ne fit pas d’autres commentaires alors qu’elle suivit Mor en bas des escaliers et dehors, dans ce soir frais à Prythian.

À son grand regret, la route était aussi terrifiante que toutes autres fois que Mor avait été au volant. La ville passait à toute vitesse, les immeubles se brouillaient dans le ciel céruléen alors que le soleil faisait sa dernière descente par-dessus l’horizon.

Pendant qu’elles conduisaient, elles révisèrent tout ce que Feyre avait appris. Mais, curieusement, Feyre n’était pas énormément nerveuse. Même si sa grammaire était perpétuellement imparfaite et en dépit de son accent fort, elle ne nourrissait plus cette peur d’être dédaignée, la peur sur laquelle elle s’était raccrochée depuis qu’elle était descendue du train. Elle ne pouvait pas réfuter l’énorme distance qu’elle avait traversée depuis le début de ses leçons avec Mor et quand elles s’arrêtèrent devant Rita's, elle se sentit prête, sa nervosité disparut.

Deux hommes aux cheveux foncés étaient déjà assis à leur table quand elles entrèrent dans le bar — aucun d’entre eux étant Rhys — ainsi qu’une petite femme aux cheveux jais et des lèvres écarlates. Les hommes tenaient des chopes de bière, alors que la femme sirotait du vin rouge d’un air délicat.

Ne perdant même pas une seconde, Mor la traîna vers la table, le mettant devant ces trois étrangers. Elle n’était pas certaine si Mor les avait mis au courant de la barrière de la langue, alors elle décida d’être la première de rompre le silence avant qu’ils commencèrent à parler trop vite, laissant Feyre à rattraper son retard.

— Hi, I’m Feyre. It is nice to meet you.

Un des hommes, avec une beauté sauvage qui différait de celle de son ami, lance un grand sourire à Feyre. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et leva un sourcil d’une manière qui suggérait un effort de la séduire.

— Hey, Feyre. We’ve heard a lot about you.

Il fit un coup d’oeil à Mor — un regard accablant qui laissait Feyre sans aucun doute de la source de ces informations.

— I’m Cassian. This is Azriel.

Un geste vers l’homme à sa droite, qui offrit un simple « Hello » dans une voix basse, son expression impassible, mais quand même gentil. Ses traits étaient plus élégants que ceux de son frère et ses cheveux foncés étaient coupés courts et coiffés, tandis que Cassian avait des cheveux plus longs et emmêlés. Ils semblaient équilibrer les uns les autres — Azriel de son air calme et Cassian de son air plus exubérant. Feyre supposait que Rhys était le milieu entre eux. Mais en même temps, elle pensait au fond que Rhys était sa propre créature unique, pas défini par ses similitudes avec ses frères.

— That’s Amren.

Cassian donna un léger coup de son poignet vers la petite femme intimidante, qui ne paraissait pas impressionnée par l’introduction brusque — quoiqu’elle ne dit rien. Un hochement de la tête fut tout ce que Feyre reçut d’elle, et elle fit son mieux pour éviter de la regarder fixement quand la femme la croisa de son regard, révélant des yeux argentés étonnants.

Une fois qu’elle détourna le regard, Feyre continua.

— I have heard very much about you, too, dit-elle, adressant un autre regard vers Mor, qui ne réagissait pas à l’accusation silencieuse.

— All good things, I hope? Cassian demanda avec un sourire narquois.

Cet homme, pensa-t-elle, serait peut-être un adversaire redoutable contre Rhys en matière d’arrogance.

— I talk to Azriel, riposta-t-elle nonchalamment.

Cassian s’étouffa avec sa bière, toussant violemment en riant à tout haut. Azriel lui donne un regard exaspéré alors qu’un peu de liquide se renversa sur ses vêtements, quoiqu’il souriait. Amren, qui était restée silencieuse tout au long, leva les sourcils en admiration, et Feyre le considéra comme un bond de victoire alors qu’elle s’assit à la table en face d’elle.

Cassian, qui semblait être de loin le plus bavarde dans ce groupe, prononça pendant qu’il continua de tousser :

— I like her!

— We have that in common.

Feyre fit volte-face pour regarder Rhys alors qu’il approchait la table, apportant avec lui un grand panier de frites et souriant grandement à ses amis. Avec grâce, il s’assit à la place à côté d’elle, aussi proche qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, une légère odeur de jasmin se mélangeant avec l’arôme de la nourriture qu’il apportait. Ou peut-être c’était seulement son imagination.

— I knew we kept you around for a reason, Mor exclama alors qu’elle prit forcément le panier de ses mains, le laissant tomber sur la table et ensuite commençant à manger sans cérémonie.

— Animals, all of them, murmura Rhys alors qu’il prit une frite lui-même avec plus de délicatesse, choisissant un et la mettant dans sa bouche dans un mouvement fluide.

Après qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle lui dévisageait, Feyre détourna les yeux immédiatement, essayant d’atténuer la chaleur inondant ses joues. Il ne faut pas parler français couramment pour interpréter correctement son visage cramoisi, non plus Rhys avec son sourire satisfait de soi.

Pour quelques moments merveilleux, personne ne parlait alors qu’ils détruisaient le panier géant de nourriture, ce qui donnait à Feyre la chance de se préparer pour la conversation inévitable. Vu qu’elle était l’arrivée le plus récent dans leur groupe, elle serait sans doute le centre d’intérêt pour au moins un petit moment, alors pendant que tout le monde mangeait, elle répéta silencieusement les réponses aux questions élémentaires que Mor l’avait appris. Ainsi qu’un mot seul dont Mor l’avait encouragé à se souvenir :  _Relax._  Ceci prouvait d’être la tâche la plus difficile, en dépit de son état antérieur de confiance.

Une fois qu’un trou assez grand avait été fait dans leur tas de frites, Cassian retourna à elle de nouveau. Le visage fendit en un sourire taquin, terriblement similaire au sourire de Rhys avant qu’il n’ait commencé à l'embêter.

— Your…

— If you say about my accent, avertit-elle avec autant de menace qu’elle pourrait en dépit de ces mots bizarres, I will…

À son agacement, elle n’avait pas appris le bon mot pour « étrangler » alors elle tint le regard de Cassian et tira un doigt d’un côté de sa gorge jusqu’à l’autre, espérant qu’elle fit passer le message.

Elle pensa que c’était probable, car Azriel toussota, se tapant le dos de son frère alors qu’il fixa Feyre d’un regard approbateur.

— I suggest you take her advice, Cassian, dit Rhys. If she won’t let me get away with it, then there’s no way she’ll let a lower specimen like yourself —

—  _So,_  Azriel se coupèrent, s’excusant presque pour les remarques des autres.

Feyre pensa que, peut-être, elle l’aimait le mieux d’entre les trois hommes.  _Menteuse,_  chuchota une maudite petite voix dans son esprit. C’était un gros effort de ne pas faire un coup d’oeil à Rhys.

— What do you think of Prythian, continua-t-il, faisant un geste vers la rue dormant au-delà de la fenêtre.

_Relax._  Elle prit une grande respire avant de tenter une réponse.

— It is very nice. Loud, but nice. And… funny people, renchérit-elle avec un hochement de tête vers Rhys, qui persifla pendant que tous ses amis partagèrent un petit rire à son dépens.

— Tu es bizarre aussi, Feyre, riposta-t-il, lui donnant un petit coup de coude et lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

Elle fit de même avant qu’elle ne se souvint qu’il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui les regardaient. Mais quand elle leva la tête, personne entre eux semblait s’intéresser à leur échange gamin.

Durant le temps qu’elle avait été ici — presque un mois du jour — la conversation était devenue de plus en plus facile, à la fois pour suivre et pour y participer, et ce soir ne faisait pas d’exception. Heureusement, il y avait seulement quelques questions qui lui étaient adressées et elle connaissait leurs réponses à la plupart. Mais même quand elle n’était pas le sujet de la conversation, tout le monde fit un effort pour l’inclure, un effort pour lequel elle était reconnaissante. Mor n’avait qu’à traduire quelques fois et dans l’ensemble, Feyre s’en sortait toute seule, confortable dans leur conversation.

À quelques reprises au cours du soir, elle pensa qu’elle vit Rhys lui jetant des regards furtifs du coin de l’oeil. Seulement une fois fit-elle attirer son regard, et il leva simplement un sourcil.

— What are you looking at? murmura-t-il.

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre, bien qu’elle avait compris ce qu’il demanda.

À la fin de la nuit, quoiqu’elle fut absolument épuisée, elle était heureuse. Enfin, Feyre avait l'impression d'avoir peut-être trouvé sa propre place dans cette ville. Même si elle n’était pas encore tout à fait confortable, Prythian n’était plus un endroit sombre ni effrayant, où on se trouvait de la raillerie et du dédain autour de chaque coin. Et, surtout, elle était libre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor décide d'introduire un nouveau sujet dans ses leçons avec Feyre ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Ses leçons devenaient de plus en plus difficiles au fil du temps et Feyre trouva que quelques semaines plus tard, non seulement était elle beaucoup plus familière avec la ville, mais elle était également capable d’interagir avec elle. Se tromper de temps en temps était inévitable, mais en général, elle était capable de demander de la nourriture, magasiner et bavarder avec de l’aise ; et tout le monde était patient avec elle — même des étrangers. 

En dépit de ses protestations, une fois que Feyre avait maîtrisé la majorité des bases, Mor commença à l’enseigner à draguer. Même dans sa langue maternelle, Feyre n’avait jamais été très adepte dans l’art de la séduction, alors elle n’avait aucune idée pourquoi son amie pensait qu’elle n’aurait le moindre succès dans la nouvelle langue. Mais elle se prêta au jeu de Mor — ce qui, avec le recul, n’était probablement pas tout à fait une bonne idée. 

Quelquefois quand elles pratiquaient, par exemple, Mor abaisserait sa voix dans une imitation bien pratiquée de son cousin et chaque fois, son coeur commençait à battre deux fois plus vite dans sa poitrine et son visage deviendrait une nuance de rouge incriminant. Mor trouvait cela extrêmement drôle, mais elle insistait que c’était nécessaire, puisqu’elle sera en face avec le vrai objet de ses affections bien assez tôt. 

— Tu veux que je fais  _ quoi  _ ? exclama Feyre plus tard alors qu’elles allaient vers Rita’s.

Mor poussa un soupir et fixa Feyre du regard, ses lèvres tordant vers le côté.

— Demande lui de sortir avec toi, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle était en train de parler à une enfante. Tu ne peux pas insister que tu ne vois pas la manière dont il te regarde.

_ Dangereux,  _ pensa-t-elle.  _ Très dangereux.  _ Ce n’était pas qu’elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Tamlin. Elle avait eu plein de temps pour faire sa paix avec ça dans les semaines qu’elle avait vécues ici. En vérité, elle ne savait pas ce qui l’arrêtait, mis à part sa peur du rejet. En dépit de ce que Mor insistait, elle n’avait rien aperçu d’étrange dans leurs interactions, hormis ses propres sentiments — qui devinrent de plus en plus difficile de nier, de repousser. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils étaient réciproques. 

— Alors, fais-moi confiance. Je ne te mentirais pas, et je connais bien mon cousin. 

— « Yours too? », riposta Feyre, se souvenant du jour quand elle avait été assez impressionnable (et assez monolingue) pour laisser Mor la responsabilité de diriger la conversation avec Rhys. 

Mor fit un petit rire, impénitente, et Feyre se demanda s’il avait été évident — même toutes ces semaines au passé — comment elle se sentait. Là, c’était une étincelle, prêt à prendre feu. Maintenant, c’était une flamme qu’elle ne pouvait pas éteindre, et qui devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir secret. Et elle commençait à brûler. 

— D’accord, je reconnais que c’est un peu méchant, Mor concéda, mais je ne mentirai pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Maintenant, dit-elle alors qu’elles virèrent autour d’un coin et s’arrêtèrent devant Rita’s, n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai appris. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire rien, mais ça c’est une chance qui vaut le coup, selon moi.

Mor détourna et se promena dans le bar, et au lieu de courir pour la rattraper, Feyre prit son temps en marchant vers la porte, essayant le long du chemin de ralentir le battement de son coeur. 

Quand elle rentra, elle commença à chercher Rhys, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. En fait, le bar était presque vide, mais ce n’était pas surprenant — Rita’s était un trésor caché dans cette ville labyrinthique et on ne voyait pas beaucoup d’étrangers. Elle mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air déçu alors qu’elle s’assit dans leur box à côté de Mor, qui ne manqua rien.

— Il est derrière le comptoir ; il vient de finir son travail. Il sera ici bientôt, ne t’inquiète pas. 

Bien que Feyre maintint une expression désintéressé, elle sut que la blonde n’était pas du tout dupée et elle se demanda pourquoi elle prenait la peine d’essayer de cacher ses émotions de Mor. 

Mor leva ses yeux vers le ciel, puis hocha la tête vers le comptoir, où se trouvait Rhys qui leurs apportait deux chopes de bière et un café. Feyre lui fit un grand sourire, espérant qu’il l’interpréterait comme un « merci » pour les boissons et non une réaction involontaire à sa présence. Il déposa les verres sur la table avant qu’il ne se glisse dans le box, prenant le siège vide devant eux, et son visage fendit en un grand sourire à égaler celui de Feyre. Plus elle le regardait, plus son coeur tressaillait et elle força son regard de se soulever à ses yeux. 

— Bonsoir, mesdames, dit-il, ses yeux étincelant. 

Feyre fit un petit rire, versant la tête — mais elle dut apercevoir que son accent anglais n’était plus aussi fort qu’il était quand elle avait fait sa connaissance.  _ Peut-être que ce soit mon influence, _ pensa-t-elle. 

— Hello, Rhys, Feyre articula, essayant de rendre son propre accent moins fort. How are you doing?

On aurait dit qu’il essayait très fort de retenir un rire — quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent ces derniers temps — les lèvres tressautant dans les coins. Une lutte que, finalement, il perdit, méritant un regard noir de l’objet de son amusement. 

— I’m quite well, thank you, darling. 

Le moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer de parler, Mor annonça tout d’un coup qu’elle partit.

— I’m going to get us some food. I’ll be back in a minute. Ne dis rien d’intéressant durant mon absence, elle ajouta, évidemment voulant dire l’opposé. 

Et, si rapidement qu’elle la presque manqua, Mor la regarda dans les yeux et souleva les sourcils une seule fois.  _ C’est maintenant ou jamais.  _

Feyre déglutit tandis qu’elle regarda le dos de Mor, qui s’éloignait de plus en plus.  _ N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai appris.  _

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu prononcer un mot, Rhys la sauva. 

— How are your lessons going?

Ses yeux percèrent les siens et elle prit un bref moment pour se perdre dans leur beauté. Ils étaient la couleur de la nuit tombante, là où le violet du crépuscule dansait et remuait avec le bleu nuit. Et toujours ce miroitement de malice.

Elle avala, la bouche anormalement sèche, puis répondit : 

— They are going well. I am learning a lot. I understand now why Mor say “prick” at you.

Feyre s’accorda un moment pour se féliciter de son éloquence et elle fit un petit sourire narquois à l’expression surprise de Rhys.

— A very useful skill, dit-il, examinant Feyre d’une manière curieuse — comme s’il cherchait quelque chose dans son regard. Quoi, elle ne sut pas. 

— With you, yes, elle repartit. 

Cela compta-t-il comme draguer ? Avec Rhys, elle n’était jamais certaine, parce que sa voix prenait souvent un ton sensuel quand il lui parlait. 

— Quite the sharp tongue, Feyre darling. Are you this witty in French, too? 

Son petit sourire taquin élargit et Feyre leva les yeux au ciel, choisissant deux mots de son répertoire qu’elle espéra avait du sens ensemble. 

— Arrogant prick : means same thing in both, yes?

Après ça, Rhys rejeta sa tête en arrière et ria — un son magnifique et musical que Feyre désirait entendre encore. Elle était fière d’avoir provoqué une telle réaction et elle résolut de la faire plus souvent.

— Yes, accepta-t-il une fois qu’il s’était calmé, I suppose it does. 

Le rire perdurait toujours dans sa voix et dans ses yeux — c’était évident quand ils croisaient leur regard.

Soudain, la voix sage de Mor résonna dans sa tête :  _ Tu ne peux pas insister que tu ne vois pas la manière dont il te regarde.  _ Elle détacha ses yeux sous prétexte de chercher son amie partie. Mais quand Feyre regarda le bar, elle ne la trouvait nulle part.  _ Traîtresse.  _

Quand elle fouilla de nouveau pour trouver son amie, elle la vit enfin, quittant le bar se tenant par la main la femme aux cheveux roux que Feyre avait vu plusieurs fois travailler derrière le comptoir. Bien qu’elle se sentit son visage fendre en un sourire, heureuse pour son amie (elle l’avait suspecté, après qu’elle l’avait vu à plusieurs reprises retournant à leur table avec les lèvres trop rouges pour passer inaperçue) ; elle se prit prisonnière de nouveau par son anxiété. Elle était bel et bien seule. 

La voix de Rhys brisa le silence.

— She probably just went to the washroom.

Feyre hocha la tête, bien qu’elle sût que ce n’était pas la vérité. Mais Mor lui avait donné cette opportunité, et elle décida enfin qu’elle n'allait pas la gâcher. 

Quoiqu’elle ne voulait rien d’autre que regarder ailleurs, Feyre se força de le regarder dans les yeux. 

— Rhys ?

Le nom se sortit d’une voix timide et presque silencieuse, mais il l’entendit tout de même, penchant la tête et attendant pour qu’elle puisse continuer.

—I have a… confession. I… euh… I think…

Mais les mots n’en sortirent pas. Comme toujours, il ne dit rien de méchant ou d’impatient et il ne l’interrompit pas du tout pendant qu’elle bégayait. Mais elle fut prise d’un trou de mémoire et tous les mots qu’elle avait pratiqués encore et encore étaient soudainement introuvables. Alors, elle essaya un autre. La seule autre façon dont elle pouvait. 

Prenant une grande respire, elle trouva le confort dont elle avait besoin dans sa langue maternelle. 

— J… j’ai vraiment un faible pour toi, et je l’ai su pendant quelques semaines. Peut-être depuis que je te connais. Tout le long de la soirée, j’essayais de rassembler le courage pour l’admettre, mais je ne peux pas, parce que je ne me souviens pas des maudits mots. 

Feyre avait essayé le long de son aveu de maintenir une expression stoïque, de rien révéler ni de trahir sa frustration, mais elle rougissait furieusement. Et Rhys … Rhys la faisait un tellement grand sourire, ses yeux brillant comme des torches violettes tandis qu’il la regardait. 

— Il semble que tu as très bien trouvé les mots, ma chère Feyre. Ils ne sont pas faciles à prononcer en n’importe quelle langue. Mais tu m’as beaucoup aidé à admettre que c’est réciproque. Alors, je crois que je dois te remercier. 

Feyre fixa Rhys d’un regard abasourdi. Il parlait parfaitement en français, sans accent, sans bégaiement, sans un moins de gêne. Sans parler du fait que …

— What? 

Tant de questions était contenu dans ce mot universellement pertinent.  _ Tu parles français ? Depuis le début ? Qu’est-ce qui est réciproque ? _

— Ça peut que j’ai passé du temps à l’étranger avec ma cousine, admit-il, pas du tout penaud.

Elle fit une boule de papier avec une serviette et la lança à son visage — il ne leva pas une main pour se défendre. De toute façon, son missile rata son coup, frappant juste à côté de sa tête. Mais elle ne put pas supprimer un sourire, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, donc l’effet fut perdu. Rhys souriait aussi et bien qu’il aurait été facile de savourer ce sentiment d’allégresse, une vérité bouleversant fonça dans elle. 

Le sourire glissa de son visage tandis qu’elle réalise :

— Alors, pendant tout ce temps, chaque fois que je … 

_ Chaque fois que je t’ai dit quelque chose, présupposant que tu ne pouvais pas le comprendre, tu l’as parfaitement compris.  _

Il eut au moins la bonne grâce d’avoir l’air désolé cette fois-ci. Elle voulait être furieuse contre lui, devait se sentir gênée ; mais, de l’autre côté …

Malgré son honnêteté, en dépit de la quantité de secrets Feyre lui avait offert quand elle pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, Rhys n’avait jamais agi sur la base de n’importe quel de ses aveux. À son insu, Feyre lui avait donné du pouvoir sur elle et il aurait pu faire un certain nombre de choses affreuses : se rejeter à la figure de ses confessions, l’exiger de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, révéler ces secrets aux autres. Mais il l’avait laissé le choix à faire, même quand il savait qu’elle n’avait aucune idée que ses sentiments étaient toujours réciproques. 

Rageant, arrogant et elle allait tuer Mor ; mais pour le moment, elle se laissa être heureuse.

— Suis-je pardonné ?

— Non, mais tu peux te racheter auprès de moi, répondit-elle, essayant et échouant de maintenir une expression sévère. 

— Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, ma chère Feyre ? 

Elle ne remarqua assurément pas la manière dont sa voix baissa, devenant lisse et sensuelle, et elle ne prit certainement pas attention à la façon dont ce terme affectueux sonnait dans sa langue maternelle. Au moins, ça c’est ce qu’elle se disait. 

— Connais-tu de bons restaurants ? 

Rhys ne semblait pas du tout déçu que Feyre avait dévié du sujet. Son regard s’adoucit et dans son regard, elle vit la même joie incrédule qu’elle se sentit. 

— Quelques-uns, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Feyre ne sut pas si elle serait capable de s’accoutumer à l'expérience de lui entendre parler en français, mais elle adorait la façon dont les mots fluides sonnaient dans sa voix chaleureuse. 

— Good, because I am hungry, admit Feyre. Mor left, you know.

C’était évident d'après son expression amusée que Rhys le savait très bien : sa cousine les avait abandonnés pour qu’ils pouvaient résoudre leurs sentiments envers l’autre. 

— Ah, who needs her? Shall we? fut sa réponse. 

Feyre le suivit en se levant de la table et quittant le bar. Et cette fois, elle n’avait pas peur de rentrer la nuit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et laissez-moi un commentaire, si vous en voulez !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, tout le monde révèle leur secrets ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, la dernière chapitre ! J'ai eu tellement de plaisir à écrire ce fic, et merci à tous et chacun de vous pour lire cette histoire. Je vous aime beaucoup <3 
> 
> Pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !

Après quelques minutes dehors, sa tête s’était éclairée un peu par l’air fraîs de l’avant-automne et elle essaya de parler en anglais une fois de plus.

— What I mean to say was, I am crushing you. Same thing, yes?

Il souffla un rire, son visage fendant en un sourire à briser le coeur.

— I have a crush  _ on _ you, corrigea-t-il doucement. Which I’m also guilty of. 

Il fit un clin d’oeil et tendit une main à elle — tentativement, lui laissant décider si c’était ce qu’elle voulait, et elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

— I will still kiss you for lying to me, elle avoua, une fois de plus énormément gênée d’avoir, sans le savoir, divulgué ses sentiments les plus intime à l’homme pour qui elle craquait. 

Rhys la regarda dans les yeux et son expression devint sérieux. 

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû mentir. Au début, c’était parce que je pensais que tu étais mignonne et je pensais que je pourrais peut-être t’aider en t’offrant quelqu'un avec qui pratiquer ton anglais. Ensuite, quand tu commençais à me parler … bon, je ne voudrais pas t’obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais peut-être pas faire, ou pour laquelle tu n’étais peut-être pas prête. Je suis désolé, Feyre, répéta-t-il.

Ça semblait sensé et bien qu’il avait été malhonnête, Feyre comprenait pourquoi. Et il paraissait aussi abattu quand elle ne répondit pas qu’elle céda, lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

— Okay. But you are paying for food this time.

Son visage s'éclaira et Feyre lui vit visiblement détendre. 

— I wouldn’t have it any other way. Also, you’re welcome to  _ kiss _ me at any point, but I would advise against  _ killing _ me.

Quand elle revint sur son erreur, une fois de plus, son pauvre visage abusé s’illumina comme une flamme, le rire soyeux de Rhys servant seulement à agiter le feu dans ses joues. Et elle décida soudainement qu’elle avait souffert suffisamment d’embarras pour une soirée.

— Who is saying I won’t do both? elle contesta, son coeur battant un rythme erratique dans sa poitrine tandis qu’elle prit un moment pour rassembler son courage. 

C’était tout le temps qu’elle recevait. 

Ils prirent un seul moment, un seul échange des regards pour confirmer ce qu’ils savaient déjà, avant qu’ils n’aient comblé le faible écart entre eux et leurs lèvres écrasèrent ensemble. 

À leur premier contact, Feyre s'agrippa aux épaules de Rhys, se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds, et Rhys saisit sa taille, la chaleur de ses mains traversant même la laine épaisse de son chandail. Pour la première fois, ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots. Dans leur étreinte, ils trouvèrent enfin les réponses à toutes les questions qu’ils avaient trop peur pour demander à voix haute : 

_ Oui, j’ai des sentiments pour toi. _

_ Je veux être plus qu’amis, si tu veux. _

_ I’m crushing you.  _

Leur baiser s’approfondissait et des bras forts encerclèrent Feyre, l’empêchant de tomber alors que ses jambes cessaient de fonctionner. Feyre passa une main dans ses cheveux doux, l’autre main se levant pour rester sur son visage, et les mains autour de sa taille la serrèrent un peu plus fort. L’air autour d’eux, autrefois froid, devenait de plus en plus chaud avec chaque seconde qu’ils étaient entrelacés. 

Rhys était gentil avec elle, même quand le premier contact de leurs langues fit échapper un petit son de la gorge de Feyre et elle sentit le corps dessous ses mains se raidir. Il goûtait des oranges sucrés et de la pluie, et le parfum de jasmin l’enveloppa — ce qu’elle avait considéré un produit de son imagination.  

Dans un coin de son esprit, Feyre espéra avec toute son âme que Rhys ne l’échappera jamais, qu’elle pourrait rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Mais ils finirent par rompre le baiser pour qu’ils puissent prendre de l’air, bien que sa main trouva celle de Rhys immédiatement et la tient comme sa vie en dépendait. 

Suivant ça, Feyre avait attendu une remarque taquin à propos de son empressement de l’embrasser ou quelque chose de similaire, mais Rhys avait l’air aussi essoufflé et ahuri qu’elle se sentait et n’offrit pas un mot. Par contre, il la fit un sourire à illuminer toute la rue sombre et elle crut que son coeur eut cessé de battre pour quelques moments. 

Pour une fois, elle était la première à briser leur silence.

— Why we did not do this before? demanda-t-elle d’un air à la fois espiègle et un peu timide. 

Les étoiles de malice brillèrent dans ses yeux célestes, cette fois mélangées avec des étincelles plus chaleureuses, plus affectionnées.  

— Je te promets, ma chère, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, dit-il d’une voix sensuelle, sinon un peu rauque. Si ça c’est ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui révéla sa connaissance de la réciprocité de son désir d’une reprise de leurs activités récents. 

Et puis, il pressa la main petite de Feyre dans les siens et hocha la tête vers la ville, plein d’activité et quand même complètement ignorant de leur moment volé ensemble. Quand Feyre acquiesça à sa question silencieuse, elle se laissa être guidée … où, elle n’était pas certaine. Mais cette fois, elle n’avait pas peur de s’aventurer dans l’inconnu. Après tout, ça c’était ce qu’ils venaient de faire. 

 

***

 

Rhys la ramena chez elle beaucoup plus tard, déposant un baiser chaste sur la main, qu’elle tenait à sa poitrine tout le long de l’escalier à sa chambre. En dépit de son désir d’étrangler Mor, il faisait tard et elle n’avait pas le coeur de la réveiller. Et elle ne voulait pas lâcher ce sentiment d’euphorie tout de suite. Donc elle alla à sa chambre et jura de sonner les cloches à Mor demain.

Quoiqu’elle l’aurait dû, elle ne s’attendait pas de trouver la blonde étalée sur le lit lisant un livre ; et quand Feyre marcha à travers la porte, Mor bondit du lit et se précipita vers elle. Feyre arriva de tenir à distance son sourire niais pour quelques secondes — suffisamment de temps pour la foudroyer du regard. Bien que Mor continuait à sourire, Feyre vit la compréhension dans ses yeux bruns. 

— I’m sorry, dit-elle sincèrement. Rhys t’a dit, oui ?

Feyre hocha la tête et n’arriva que pour une autre seconde à renfrogner à son amie avant que son sourire joyeux n’ait pris contrôle de son visage. Mor ria, souriant un sourire du diable.

— Raconte-moi tout ! insista Mor, bien que l’expression sur le visage de Feyre (sans parler ses lèvres gonflées et rouges) l’informait que quelque chose avait évolué entre eux.

Alors, Feyre s’assit sur son lit, invitant Mor de la suivre, et lui raconta tout ce qui s’était passé. Un peu de l’histoire, elle relaya en anglais ; pour le reste, elle déféra à français. Quand elle conclut son récit, avant que Mor n’ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Feyre saisit un oreiller du lit et la frappa quelques fois. Mor ne se défendit pas, acceptant gracieusement sa punition, mais la blonde n’était pas capable de cesser de rire, évidemment folle de joie pour son amie. Malgré soi, Feyre ria aussi. La mémoire de la sensation des mains entrelacés et de leurs lèvres pressés ensemble était suffisant de provoquer un éclat de rire du fond de son coeur avec aucun espoir de l’arrêter. 

Mais elle revint à terre pour un dernier moment pour avouer :

— Si tu me mens encore, je vais … 

Elle eut du mal à inventer une menace assez forte. 

— Je vais te faire couper les cheveux pendant que tu dors. 

En voyant le regard stupéfait sur le visage de Mor, Feyre succomba à rire de nouveau. 

— Bien noté, répondit-elle, sourcils relevés. 

Et puis le temps des menaces vaines (ou, peut-être pas tout à fait vaines) était passé alors que Feyre et son amie furent allongées sur le lit, se régalant mutuellement avec des histoires de Rhys, d’eux-mêmes — Mor se planta et admit qu’elle avait des sentiments pour la patronne du bar, Rita, et que depuis quelques semaines, Mor sortait avec elle en secret. Et ensuite c’était son tour de frapper Feyre avec un oreiller.

— J’en était sûr ! cria-t-elle parmi des rires, pendant qu’elle essayait de parer les coups incessant de Mor. 

Mais elles rigolaient toutes les deux et une fois qu’elle était trop fatiguée pour manier son arme duveteuse, Mor la fit jurer de garder son secret. 

— Je vais l’annoncer à tout le monde bientôt, elle l’assura, mais c’est quand même nouveau et pour l’instant, je veux que ça soit simplement le nôtre. 

Feyre comprit complètement ce que son amie venait de dire et elle lui offrit un sourire affirmant. 

— Avec moi, ton secret sera bien gardé, l’assura-t-elle.

D’aupres le sourire éclatant que Mor lui répondit, Feyre se fut laissé sans aucun doute qu’elle était de la même famille que Rhys.

Finalement, Feyre abandonna sa position sur le lit afin d’aller mettre son pyjama. Quand elle retourna, Mor lui faisait un grand sourire espiègle alors qu’elle reposait sous le couvre-lit. Par son expression, c’était évident qu’elle ne comptait pas bouger maintenant qu’elle était enfin confortable, alors Feyre secoua simplement la tête et monta dans le lit à côté d’elle. Il y avait plein d’espace pour les deux femmes, donc elle ne vit pas pourquoi son amie ne pouvait pas passer la nuit. 

_ C’est étrange, _ pensa-t-elle,  _ que je commence à le considérer comme mon propre lit, au lieu du sien. _ Mais elle savait aussi que si elle avait demandé, Mor l’aurait assuré la même chose : cet espace appartenait, d’une façon, à elle, aussi. Elle n’était pas du tout certaine comment elle était devenue aussi chanceuse — comment elle était arrivée à trouver ces gens géniales le moment précis qu’elle en avait besoin. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour regarder Mor en face.

— Thank you, dit-elle à voix basse, for… 

Il l’a prit un moment pour trouver un mot approprié. 

— Thank you for… adopting me.

Mor ria sous son souffle et poussa légèrement Feyre. 

—  _ I _ should be the one thanking  _ you. _ I haven’t had a female friend in a very long time — unless you count Amren, but she’s sort of like a mom to us.

Feyre pouffa un rire, ayant du mal à imaginer cette petite femme au visage impassible maternant trois hommes adultes et une femme de libre esprit.

— I’m happy that you agreed to be my friend, renchérit-elle. So thank you, Feyre.

Mor se retourna pour éteindre la lampe à côté du lit ; et quand elle fit face à Feyre encore, elle lui donne un sourire — moins visible dans le noir soudain, mais pas du tout moins radieux. 

Feyre n’arriva pas de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi contente, ni la dernière fois où elle était entourée de tant de gens si aimables et débordant de joie. Et peut-être, pensa-t-elle, c’était une des raisons pour laquelle elle s’était sentie aussi perdue quand elle était arrivée ici : pas parce qu’elle s’était soudainement trouvée quelque part d’étrange, mais parce qu’elle s’était soudainement trouvée seule. Maintenant que Feyre n’était plus seule, elle considéra que peut-être, même si elle n'avait pas appris la langue de la ville, elle aurait pu pourtant se sentir chez soi à Prythian. 

Elle avait trouvé sa place ici, avec Mor, ses amis, Rhys. Rhys avec la lumière des étoiles dans ses yeux, avec ses demi-sourires qui se présentaient à la fois taquins et encourageants, avec sa manière assurée et son esprit romantique. Ces pensées apportaient de nouveau la mémoire de son baiser doux au dos de sa main, et celui moins doux sur ses lèvres, et elle frissonna, son coeur battant la chamade et la chaleur traversant son corps. 

Mor la surprit de sa rêverie en mettant la main sur son épaule. 

— À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle, mais elle s’interrompit avant que Feyre n’ait eu une chance de répondre. Quelle question idiote ! Nous savons tous les deux à quoi — désolé, à  _ qui _ tu penses. 

Feyre avait à moitié envie de la pousser du lit, mais … elle avait raison.

Alors, elle grommela un mécontent « la ferme » et cacha son visage rouge et souriant dans l’oreiller. Mor éclata de rire, évidemment prenant du grand plaisir dans la gêne de son amie, donc Feyre la mit un coup de coude dans sa côte exposée.

— Mor’s crushing Rita, chanta-t-elle dans une voix aiguë. 

Ça servit seulement à intensifier le rire hystérique de Mor, mais même le noir de la chambre ne pouvait pas couvrir la rougeur de ses joues porcelaines.

— Pauvres nous, dit Mor une fois qu’elle s’était calmée. 

Il ne fallait pas confirmer ce qu’elles connaissaient très bien. Mais Feyre lui offrit une réponse quand même. 

— Ça doit être la vérité, alors, ce qu’on dit ? 

— Quoi ? 

— Que le français est la langue d’amour. 

Elle souffert un autre oreiller dans le front pour son insolence avant que les deux femmes succombèrent enfin à leur épuisement et se relâchèrent.

— Bonne nuit, Mor, chuchota Feyre dans une voix un peu rauque avec fatigue.

Mais Mor s’était déjà endormie, sans doute rêvant de la belle femme rousse derrière le comptoir. Feyre la suivit peu après et quand elle fut prise par le sommeil, ses rêves étaient occupés par un bel homme charmeur avec un sourire brillant et le ciel nocturne dans les yeux. 

Et bien qu’ils vivaient leurs vies dans deux langues différents, ça ne faisait pas de différence, parce qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui n’avait pas besoin de mots pour vivre. On n’avait pas besoin de dire à la pluie comment tomber, ni expliquer à une flamme comment brûler. De même, le coeur n’avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu’il voulait. Et Feyre, enfin, le savait aussi.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci merci merci beaucoup encore pour lire mon histoire <3 
> 
> J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé !
> 
> P.s., To all you Google Translate users: "la ferme" in this case does not mean "farm"; it means "shut up". Feyre is not telling Mor to farm...


End file.
